RolePlay That's Really Long And Dramatic and Crazy
by Ragamuffin Girl
Summary: Okay, me and three others have had a RP going on for a while and i've been recording it. It gets quite melodramatic then it goes dramatic/angst then it's all funny then spooky. It's a nice little story, I recommend it. PG13 because of graphic voilence and


**_Read this rp from bottom to top._** The story so far is that Riz is an Irken whose robot's name is Cir. Cir is a smart version of a female Gir(sorta). Riz also built Aitu, a cat-like robot who helped expose Zira. Zira is Riz's best friend who's Riz has just found out to be a tratior. Riz tries to make herself cold and heartless for this kill, since it's a good friend she's been instructed to slay. Lir is the pancake lovin' robot of Zira. Ces was killed by Riz, being her rival(taking the place of Dib...ya know.) and is currently a ghost. Riz haunted Ces once as a ghost but now Riz is alive and it's Ces's turn to haunt her. Ces's robot, even though she's a human and shouldn't have a Sir, is Nir. 

Disclaimer: I own Aitu, Riz, Cir, and any other peoples I control here. Invader_kirby of neopets.com owns Ces and Nir and anyone else she says, and Invader_Zira owns Zira, Lir, and Jace. If u take any of these peoples from us, we shall destory you good. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Should I post the sequel? 

Posted By Kirby   
05:17PM  
05/14/2002 " Re: 'New Family'.....? "  
  
*Nir looked ashamed, and partly scared of Auti. He was still sad for killing Ces, but tried his hardest not to show it - he couldn't show it again. He thought of all the fun times they've had but quickly shook his head to snap out of it. He looks at Auti, demanding rather than suggesting* lets go. 

Posted By Riz   
04:44PM  
05/14/2002 " 'New Family'.....? "  
  
"Family because your old 'master'" He glares at Ces, lifting his paw up to examine the blood on it. You'd be sure he'd likc it if he could. "Is dead." He turns back to Nir. "And now you are with your rightful family." In an instant he slashes at the small puddle of tears on the ground from Nir. "Crying. Crying after your first kill. It's not what our Mistress did her first time but it's not like you're still weeping over a lower lifeform." 

Posted By Zira   
03:45PM  
05/14/2002 " Re: **on the massive....** "  
  
*Invader Jace gets to the voot dock port, and finds hers, one she made herself, black with a silver stripe.she jumps in, and starts her voot up. the teleporter thingys in the massive teleport her voot to outside, and she presses some buttons.*   
Jace:: Find Earth. *she says to her voots computer*   
Computer:: Earth found. *a map shows up*   
Jace:: Very good.....set a course for Earth, full speed.   
*the voot takes off, very very veyr fast. jace sits back, and begins humming a tune to herself.* 

Posted By Zira   
03:24PM  
05/14/2002 " Re: **on the massive....** "  
  
Red:: who is it?   
Purple:: *with amouth full of chips* yeah..who?   
  
Guard:: she will not say her name.   
  
Red:: let her in...   
  
"Mysterious irken":: *walks past the guard, and right in front of the tallest.*   
"Mysterious irken":: My tallest! i've something very important to discuss..   
  
Purple:: *jumps up, spitting out some chips. he jumps behind the couch* no!! NO NO NO! not her again!   
Red:: O get over it p.....   
Purple:: i couldnt use that arm for 6 months!   
"Mysterious irken": I said i was sorry....   
Red:: Its alright Jace....now, what did you want!?   
Jace:: My tallest, since the trator has been killed, i would like permission to take control of her base.   
Purple:: Why? so you can actually cut my arm off this time!!???   
Jace:: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!   
Red:: well....fine...whatever...just...go.   
Purple:: LEAAAVE!!!!!!   
Jace:: *smiling widely* thank you my tallest.   
*she rushes off* 

Posted By Zira   
02:29PM  
05/14/2002 " **on the massive....** "  
  
*a portal thingy opens, and a very frail looking irken steps out. Her antennas droop limply down at the sides of her head, and she wears a long black robe-lookin thing over her invader outfit (which is purple). her eyes are a dark red. She walks down the hall to the room where the tallest are. a guard stops her.*   
  
Guard: State your name and business here NOW!   
  
"mysterious irken":: My name is hardly any of your business, and i wish to speak with the tallest. *she says*   
  
Guard:: *shrugs and lets her in.* My Tallest, you have a visitor! 

Posted By Zira  
02:11PM  
05/14/2002 " Re: So Spooky "  
  
(( o.O thats an...intresting perspective to look at it from.....lol.)) 

Posted By Kirby   
02:10PM  
05/14/2002 " Re: So Spooky "  
  
*Nir stopped crying immeaditly and looked at Atui* family? *looks at Ces* or family because I killed, and only I killed? Riz not seem so bad as mase - as Ces said. *his eyes showed no emotion except stress and he stared at Ces's dead body - it was his first kill, his old master. He sighed and his eyes looked up at Atui, in a creepyish way*   
(yea, I totally didn't get that! But me not get much today even though I understood skool better today with my new sleep habbits. *sighs* who knows anything anymore eh? IT'S ALL A LIE! *falls off the stage*)) 

Posted By Riz   
11:03PM  
05/13/2002 " So Spooky "  
  
"Oh no, no mistake at all." His tail gently sways against Nir for a creepy comfort. He examines the body. "Nice. Very well done. Our Mistress will love you for it." He says to signify the start of a new begining. He transmits a robot message to Nir, telepathicly if you will. Saying how he's got a new life, a new family now. He sits down across Ces. "Do not weep, it's a sign of weakness." He warns in a almost monotone manner but in a way that would make normal folk shudder in fear.   
((ya know...put into JtHM terms, Aitu would be like the d-boys, simbolizing Riz's almost robotic, evil, merciless, clever, and spooky side where as Cir is Nailbunny as I've stated before: Riz's happier, friendly, caring side. And she's gone, just like Nailbunny in the book. But still she leaves an imprint on Riz just like when the Bunny talked to Nny after the nailed rodent had disappeared. I'll shut up now)) 

Posted By Kirby   
10:54PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Haunted House "  
  
*was still weeping on his knee's and looks up at Atui* *sniff* you...do? but why kill? why not just hurt really really bad? *looks down at Ces's dead body and cries even more* I think I made mistake!!! 

Posted By Riz   
10:52PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Haunted House "  
  
Aitu smiles mentally to himself since he has no mouth. He hops down a walks up silently behind Nir in the midnight fog covering the gorund(I like to play around with the scenery obviuosly). "Well I trust you now." His eyes are still red. 

Posted By Kirby   
10:49PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Haunted House "  
  
*Ces started to cry too as a laser popped out of his head, in fact his new laser Riz gave him*   
Ces: I should have disarmed you Nir!   
*Nir cried now too* I'm sorry old master!!! Any last *sniff* last *sniff* words?   
Ces: I'm sorry if you thought I made you a slave Nir! I thought I treated you well, and I just wanted to say that you were my bestest friend and the only one who was ever there! That's why we had taco's and other fun stuff!   
*Nir started to cry and shot the laser in her head before she could say anymore and bam....Ces fell to the floor with a pool of blood around her. Nir looked horrified and feel to the ground, weeping like a baby* oh what have I done? 

Posted By Riz   
10:43PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Haunted House "  
  
Aitu eyes glow red as he watches from a tree. Lighning flashes and thunder clashes!((oh leave me alone...)) 

Posted By Kirby   
10:42PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Haunted House "  
  
*Nir backs Ces into a wall. He forcefully push's her agaisn't it*   
Ces: what's going on Nir? This isn't like you!   
*Nir whimperd* Ces made Nir into slave! A slave for a HUMAN! SIR's not belong with HUMANS...belong with IRKENS! *sniff* now you know too much and must pay! Then Mr. Bighead will pay too! Then *sniff* then *sniff* *starts to cry a little*   
*Ces looked scared and tried to get away but Nir wouldn't let her* Nir! You don't have to do this!   
*Nir whimperd* I know...but I want to!!! 

Posted By Riz   
10:39PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Haunted House "  
  
((*dramatic/suspenseful and Zimlike music plays*))   
"Aitu!"   
He appears behind Riz who stares determindly into space. "Yes Mistress."   
"Go follow Nir and Ces and make sure he obeys."   
Aitu teleports outside and follows. 

Posted By Kirby   
10:36PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Haunted House "  
  
*Ces was 1/2 way to the house when Nir found her. He pulled off his costume* CES!   
*Ces smiled and hugged him* NIR!   
*Nir got all teary-eyed and Ces thought it was 'cause he missed her*   
Nir: come here! I need to show you something!!   
*Ces smiles and lets the little robot activate his rockets and takes her to a deserted area. Ces looked around nervously*   
what's...what's going on NIr?   
*Nir gulped, trying to act natural* you see...it be a surprise!   
*Ces forced a smile, not liking this at all but trusting her best friend* 

Posted By Riz   
10:33PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Haunted House "  
  
Riz sighs as she watches him hopefully go do what's best (as in kill). I shouldn't have him do this...NO!! She shakes the thoughts away. "No. If he's going to be my partner he needs to learn how to kill. The Tallest won't take him back." 

Posted By Kirby   
10:30PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Haunted House "  
  
*Nir was fighting tears again and nods* I....I understand. I will *gulps* kill my old master. *sniff's some and wonders fly's out of the house, wondering where he last saw Ces* 

Posted By Riz   
10:27PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Haunted House "  
  
"I know what I said and now you'll probably forever hate me but I'll forgive you for not forgiving me. It's just that I don't know if I can trust you..and this way Ces won't be able to hurt you and you'll be out of that slavery-part of your life forever." 

Posted By Kirby   
10:23PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Haunted House "  
  
*Nir's anteena's droped. He was speechless for about five-minuites* did you say...did you say ki...kill her? But Nir said no more killing - Riz say killing is evil too! *sniff* why kill Ces? But if master comands it...Nir will obey. *salutes, but eyes not turning red* 

Posted By Riz   
10:19PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Haunted House "  
  
Riz smiles evilly. Well Ces is only a human and I do have other enemies to fight so Nir taking care of one would be nice...   
"Okay Nir. I want you to get Ces to a unpopulated area, perferably deep in those woods out back." She points out the window. "And then kill her."   
((DUN DUN DUUUNNNNN!! I've done that twice now...I need help.)) 

Posted By Kirby   
10:12PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Haunted House "  
  
*Nir smiled* YAY! Me go find Ces now. *salutes* but err...what do you want me to do once Ces found? 

Posted By Riz   
10:10PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Haunted House "  
  
A bunch of Irken stuff suddenly appears in the room. "Perfect!" Riz rushes to it and tries to find a upgrade. "Here!" Riz opens Nir's costume and head and inserts a chip. "It'll automaticly make shield for you." 

Posted By Kirby   
10:06PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Haunted House "  
  
((yes yes it does! *insert evil laugh here*))   
  
*Nir nods* yes! but I need protection agaisnt the rain!! It leaks through the dragon suite! 

Posted By Riz   
10:03PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Haunted House "  
  
"Well chase her off back to her dwelling! I don't want to risk her still being in the area." Riz conciders the woods that is this house's backyard but decides no werewolf is going to kill Ces. That'd be her job. Or possibly Nir's now...   
((The plot thickens!)) 

Posted By Kirby   
10:00PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Haunted House "  
  
*Nir shrugs* I dunno...she was about to come in and she took my picture and I thre her camera in the lake.   
*Ces glared at the lake. The rain pouring down her. She looked around and realized she was lost* oh great...now what? *cluch's her trench-coat tighter to fight the wind and heads towards where she last saw Nir* 

Posted By Riz   
09:58PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Haunted House "  
  
"You sure?" 

Posted By Kirby   
09:54PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Haunted House "  
  
*Nir was about to burst out laughing. He went down to the lake and threw the camera into it*   
*Ces looked horrified* NOOOOOOO!!!!!   
*Nir waved and flew back to Riz's house* CES GONE!!! 

Posted By Riz   
09:44PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Haunted House "  
  
Riz watches from a window. "Hmmm...there are too such things as dragons...I'd prove it if I could but--" Just then Aitu teleports into the room. "Sorry my Mistress, I had to recharge fully but I got your message."   
"Well first off Nir is now on our side."   
"Ummm..okay.....but I don't trsut him."   
"I don't know if I do either but we have no choice. And if he does betray me, promise you'll help me not die."   
"Well of course!"   
"And another thing, I need you to teleport here all the working equipment from the old lab. This is our new hide-away."   
"Yes Ma'am." He teleports away and Riz sighs.   
"......Nir, please don't betray me...I wouldn't like causing your death." 

Posted By Kirby   
09:39PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Haunted House "  
  
*Nir nodded and saluted. He ran outside and stopped as soon as he saw Ces. He disguised his voice so she wouldn't reconize him, a trick Ces taught him* I AM A DRAGON! LEAVE!!!!!   
  
*Ces smiled* there's no dragons!   
Nir: how do you know? Have you ever seen one before?   
Ces: well, no, but that's 'cause they don't exsist!   
Nir: I'm an ALIEN DRAGON!   
Ces: COOL! *takes picture!*   
*Nir tries hard not to laugh and takes the camera, runs off so Ces will follow him*   
*Ces chases after her camera, like Nir had planned* GIVE IT BACK!!!!! 

Posted By Riz   
09:32PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Haunted House "  
  
Riz's antenna shoot up, her eyes wide. Then they narrow even though Ces hadn't even reached the door yet. "Someone is coming.....Nir, you know the idea I had before? Well here is what it was: I need you to scare away people from here. Somehow, someway! OH! Wait! I have this!" She pulls out of her backpod a dragon costume, Nir-sized(well that's convient). "Put this black outfit on and attack or something. Now hurry, before they see me and capture me and rip out things from me that shouldn't be torn out!" 

Posted By Kirby   
09:28PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Haunted House "  
  
*Nir whimperd* poor Cir...even if she did try to kill me.   
  
~*Meanwhile*~   
*Ces wipped away her tears, she had been crying since Nir left her, which felt like days. He had been her only true friend, Dib was never around because he was always chasing the paranormal, and well...the other's thought she was a freak. She walked to her house, when her path reached 777 Doom St. She looked at it and smiled, but then rememberd her scrap-book 'o doom. She ran into the house to get it* 

Posted By Riz   
09:23PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Haunted House "  
  
Riz almost glares but stops herself. "It's......alright. Of course, the fire did things, unrepairable things, to Cir here." She holds up a brunt and cracked Sir eye for an example. "See? There's no way I can repair that. And I don't know if a replacement can be gotten." 

Posted By Kirby   
09:20PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Haunted House "  
  
*Nir frowned and whimperd* it be my fault your lab is gone! I made you blow it up! *cries* 

Posted By Riz   
09:19PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Haunted House "  
  
"Again with the rain. Uhhh...all my stuff for such a upgrade that would deflect water is still in my old lab, which is now destoryed. Maybe Aitu recharged and I can contact him..." She pulls out a watch thingy from her backpod, being weary of her injury from before. "Aitu! Aitu, if you can hear me, follow the transmission!" 

Posted By Kirby   
09:15PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Haunted House "  
  
*Nir's eyes go back to a pestal green and he smiles* yay!!! *looks out at the rain and frowns* Nir wants taco's...but Nir can't go in rain!!! 

Posted By Riz   
09:13PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Haunted House "  
  
Riz looks at him and blinks, first surpised with his sudden eagerness. Secondly because of "Hey.....your eyes and coloration is like Cir's when she obeyed. That.....usually never happens, such a likeness between you special SIRs. It's always silghtly off. But anyway, I don't really want any help...have some nice recreation time. You deserve it." 

Posted By Kirby 

09:11PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Haunted House "  
  
oooooo....repairs! Tell Nir what to do and I do it! Nir not have a REAL job in a lonnnggggggggggggggg....time!*eyes go blood red and he salutes* 

Posted By Riz   
09:08PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Haunted House "  
  
"Yeah...I do......a long time ago I used to help make Sirs and repair them, along with mechs" She sighs hopelessly at several of the parts. 

Posted By Kirby   
09:04PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Haunted House "  
  
*Nir whimperd like a little kid when they're in trouble* me sry!!! *looks sadly at Cir* you know how to fix SIR'S? 

Posted By Riz   
09:02PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Haunted House "  
  
"Please don't yell at me now.....please.....okay?" Riz pokes the inside of Cir's leftover head parts. 

Posted By Nir   
09:00PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Haunted House "  
  
yea, but they were small things - like the camera's you and Zim broke, and err...digital camera, Earthen stuff. NOT SIR'S!! 

Posted By Riz   
08:52PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Haunted House "  
  
"Didn't u say you didn't want to even see Ces...?" Riz rummages through the pieces, trying to organize them and stuff. ((hey, didn't Nir say that he could fix stuff?)) 

Posted By Kirby   
08:50PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Haunted House "  
  
*sighs* okee-dokkee. I wish I could help but *anteena's drop* but me not good at fixing. Ces never needed fixing's, just picture takings. That's why she never ran out of camera's that you broke ^_^. 

Posted By Riz   
08:48PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Haunted House "  
  
((you already spoke to him!))   
Riz then has another thought. "Wait......no, I want to rebuild Cir on my own. She was--IS still my robot. I should fix her." 

Posted By Kirby   
08:46PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Haunted House "  
  
((oh shut up Riz and tell him I said hi ^_^))   
  
*Nir smiled* YAY! *frowned* but it's raining...Nir can't go in rain! ((since Zim's not on I be Gir)) 

Posted By Riz   
08:44PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Haunted House "  
  
"I don't trust--oh alright, we have no choice....." Riz takes another look at the picture but shoves it away, memories too painful.   
((Sheesh, I just ta;lked to the Almighty Skinniest and suddenly I'm talking all neato like)) 

Posted By Kirby   
08:40PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Haunted House "  
  
*Nir shakes his head* Gir may look stupid but he can fix. I make sure he not harm Cir! ((like in Battle of Planets when he fixed Dib's camera ^_^)) 

Posted By Riz   
08:38PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Haunted House "  
  
"No! Not Zim's robot. He's bad at fixing things, even if it is Cir. We'll have to do this ourselves." 

Posted By Kirby   
08:36PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Haunted House "  
  
*Nir hugged Riz* it be ok! We should fix Cir right away! *jumps down and runs to the pile of garbage once known as Cir. He stares at it blankly* uhhhh...*scratch's head* we need Gir for this! Gir fix broken things ALL the time!!! 

Posted By Riz   
08:32PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Haunted House "  
  
*#*#Flashback! Oooooh, spooky!*#*#   
"Cir, do something!!!"   
"Yes Master!"   
Cir grabs Riz and flys her away to a Krazy Taco.   
*~*~Flashy back go bai-bye~*~*~   
"........*sniff*" 

Posted By Kirby   
08:13PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Haunted House "  
  
*Nir smiled warmly* OH THAT! We hid behind a bush's and she waited paitintly untill she had a good shot. *smiles* she was good at catching pictures...something Mr. Big-headed isn't.   
((Me too...though I'm doing most of the talking ^_^)) 

Posted By Riz   
08:11PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Haunted House "  
  
"How'd you guys get it?" She puts her hand to it, stroking the picture. It's of Riz (in her red-eyed old form of course) and Cir running down the street being chased by a really big goat.   
((I'm tlaking to JHONEN VASQUEZ!!!!!!)) 

Posted By Kirby   
08:04PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Haunted House "  
  
*Nir smiled* YAY! CANDY! *eats it in one bite...wrapper and all. He walks towards Riz and crawls on her lap, looking at the picture* oooo....I remember that one! ((auctully, I have no clue what it is. meep!)) 

Posted By Riz   
07:58PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Haunted House "  
  
"Thank you very much Nir." She gives him a piece of candy from her backpod then does a double take at the other junks. She grabs a picture and walks over to a chair slowly, looking at it. 

Posted By Kirby   
07:41PM  
05/13/2002 " Haunted House "  
  
((ha! take that for a tittle Riz! ))   
  
*Nir stared at the scrap-book 'o stuff and gulped* destory? *nods* if it be best for Irk. *whimperd slightly, surprisingly hugging the book. He sighs and walks up to the window again. He opens it and throws the book outside and it lands in an empty trash-bin* there....*walks up to Riz, trying hard not to cry* 

Posted By Riz   
07:37PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Cannotthinkofrptitle "  
  
Riz turns around and blinks in surpise. "Umm.....okay, good Nir. Uhhh...then are you willing to destory the stuff? My mind is a little busy and foggy right now...I think I need to get some rest or.....something....." Riz shakes off a headache. 

Posted By Kirby   
07:34PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Cannotthinkofrptitle "  
  
*Nir looks sad and walks up to a window, starying out into rain* but it's raining outside...and me not want to see her again. Besides...look. *walks up to the book and shows Riz a couple of pages devoted to her and Cir* she will turn these in...we not want that. Besides...if I return these to her - she know where we at. *looks up at Riz* 

Posted By Riz  
07:27PM  
05/13/2002 " Cannotthinkofrptitle "  
  
"Umm...okay..." ......Nir is a lot like Cir.....wow, I really do miss that robot. She thinks to herself. "And Ces may come back for these things...." She waves her hand at the junk in a form of disgust. "Are you up to flying over and returning them?" She pauses. "If you don't come back then I'll just figure that you've decided to turn against me. And that's alright, I can understand. Afterall, Ces was your first master, correct? Well.....I'll get started on Cir and building a decent lab." She walks off. 

Posted By Kirby   
07:21PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Uuhh "  
  
what idea new master? *takes her to a narrow/creepy stairway with spider-webs and stuff and it leads to an attic. The attic was compeltely emtpy and was once used as a ball-room. The only thing in the room were some of Ces's stuff such as note-books full of paranormal pictures (some were of Zim, Riz, and their robots) that was layed open, a flash-light, and some paranormal books written by experts. Nir looked at Ces's stuff and tried not to cry. A photo of the ghost from the hologram was layed ontop of the notebook* this will work as operating room! This where we saw Mr. Ghost! Though...we not meet him. 

Posted By Riz   
06:52PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Uuhh "  
  
"Hmmmm...idea....." Riz mutters to herself, still being dragged. 

Posted By Kirby   
06:51PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Uuhh "  
  
*Nir nodded* oh yes...she goes anywhere there is rummor of place being haunted. THen we stay over night in haunted houses eating taco's and looking for ghosts. *sniff's* those were fun! 

Posted By Riz   
06:45PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Uuhh "  
  
"Ces comes here?!" Riz asks while allowing herself to be dragged by Nir. 

Posted By Kirby   
05:53PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Uuhh "  
  
*Nir landed with a thud* HEY! *looks around, wide eyed* ooooo....Ces and I been here many a-times! This place is sposed to be haunted...and it is! We saw a ghost, but it bother us none. *his two antena's pop up and a hologram apears of a ghost* that's him! that's the picture she got! Though...everyone else thinks it's a houx. *shrugs and puts the hologram away* we can fix Cir upstairs...big rooms up there! *grabs Riz's hands and runs up* 

Posted By Riz  
04:14PM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Uuhh "  
  
Riz looks at the pieces of her old and first robot that lay in her hands. The damage looks impossible to fix even with her, Nir, Aitu, and other Irkens. After a while she arrives at her house. It's emety and she notes the address: 777. It's a huge-o black house, much like a haunted one. It probably is haunted. "Well......humans sure won't like going around here." She walks inside and closes the door after her then deactivates her shield.   
((yet again I couldn't resist a JtHM ref.)) 

Posted By Kirby   
04:38AM  
05/13/2002 " Re: Uuhh "  
  
*Nir nodded and smiled* thank you. *sighs and lays agaisnt the bubble...then drifting off to sleep* 

Posted By Zira   
03:52AM  
05/13/2002 " *lir stares* "  
  
*stunned....he gets up and begins walking to the base, safely in his bat suit. he looks around, wanting to comfort ces, but shes already gone. Soooooo lir starts running. he gets to the base, and it lets him in. He takes off his bat suit, turns on the tv, sits on the couch, and stares, mumbling, trying to get an agenda of sorts in his head of what has happened over the past few days.* 

Posted By Riz   
09:10PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Uuhh "  
  
Riz walks over to Nir and gets her gray bubble shield up over both of them. "Well I need to get you out of it soon. So lets go." She starts walking to the direction of the house. "You know, you can just lay down on the side of the bubble if you want. You should take it easy, you've been through a lot today." 

Posted By Kirby   
09:08PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Uuhh "  
  
*Nir quivvled his lip* no, master never take me in rain... 

Posted By Riz   
09:03PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Uuhh "  
  
"She still could've given you a human device to deflect rain, unless she was to use it herself instead. Here, I have a bubble shield stand close to me and I'll activate it so we both don't get hurt." 

Posted By Kirby   
09:02PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Uuhh "  
  
*Nir shook his head* Ces just ahuman...have no upgrades! 

Posted By Riz   
08:56PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Uuhh "  
  
Riz sizzles. "Didn't Ces give you a rain-guard?!" 

Posted By Kirby  
08:54PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Uuhh "  
  
*Nir nods* okedokee!! We have a party now! uhoh...rain not good for SIR'S! *starts sparking* 

Posted By Riz  
08:47PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Uuhh "  
  
"Alright..." But of course Riz only will 50% keep her promise. She picks up some more parts of her first robot and looks sadly at them. "This damage is horrible......I don't know if it can be repaired....." She looks up at Nir. "Let's go find out where my demon 'friends' put my new house." As if on cue the storm starts it's downpour and lightning flashes behind a black, spooky looking house on a hill, towards the outside of the city. "Well, that answers my question." 

Posted By Kirby   
08:42PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Uuhh "  
  
*Nir whimperd* we not hurt Ces no more. ok? *helps carry Cir* 

Posted By Riz   
08:35PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Uuhh "  
  
"She always was. But we're bad to her, just like she's bad to us." Riz looks up the best she can at the sky. "Storm is coming...Let's get Cir's pieces quickly." 

Posted By Kirby   
08:33PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Uuhh "  
  
*whimpers* Ces bad now? *watch's where Ces went* 

Posted By Riz   
08:29PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Uuhh "  
  
"Oh no, no! It's alright. Ces hurt me and you just touched where I was hurt. You didn't do it." She tries to smile but she's in a large amount of pain. 

Posted By Kirby   
08:27PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Uuhh "  
  
*Nir looked at his bloody hands* me hurt master? 

Posted By Riz   
08:24PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Uuhh "  
  
Unfortunatly, Nir's sharp hands went into her wound. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!" She jumps back. "Nir....please be careful, I'm hurt. Okay? I'd hug you if I could but....." She just trails off, looking in more pain the usual. 

Posted By Kirby   
08:22PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Uuhh "  
  
*Nir hugs her tightly* YAY!!! 

Posted By Riz   
08:18PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Uuhh "  
  
"Aside from the horrible injury I've recently recieved, I'm okay." 

Posted By Kirby   
07:59PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Uuhh "  
  
*looks at Nir one more time, tears in her eyes* bye Nir! *rns off*   
*Nir sniffled but then looked at Riz and smiled.* You allright master? 

Posted By Riz   
07:47PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Uuhh "  
  
"Okay, cuz it really hurts." She feels around it but snaps her hand back when it starts to sting. She looks at her now very bloody gloved hand. "Damn." 

Posted By Kirby   
07:46PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Uuhh "  
  
*Ces cringes again* uhhh...pretty bad. 

Posted By Riz   
07:41PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Uuhh "  
  
There's a shloop sound as Riz is lifted from the computer object thingy. She tries to stand up but it hurts to much so she stands kind hunched over. "Someone tell me how big the hole in my back is..." 

Posted By Kirby   
07:39PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Uuhh "  
  
yea guess so. *sighs misseribly* well...have fun with Nir. *tears roll down checks again and she walks off* 

Posted By Riz   
07:36PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Uuhh "  
  
"This..kinda hurts....." Her left eye twitches. Blood sharts to creep down the object thingy. 

Posted By Kirby   
07:33PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Uuhh "  
  
*Ces cringes at the sound* Riz? *looks back at her, still crying* oh my god! *hesitates but then helps her out* 

Posted By Riz   
07:24PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Uuhh "  
  
"Ahh!" There's a sick spliting of tissues and musle then a clank. The punch puched Riz further into the thing and it hit her metal spine. She lays there, twitching and cringing.   
((ow.... o.0)) 

Posted By Kirby   
07:04PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Uuhh "  
  
*Ces stared at Riz* I'm going to let you live...since you revived me. *punch's Riz once more and walks away, tears gently falling down face* 

Posted By Riz   
07:02PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Uuhh "  
  
"Cheap.............shot......" Riz twitches, in too much pain to really do much. The sharp thingy went beyond just piercing her skin. 

Posted By Kirby   
07:01PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Uuhh "  
  
*Ces laughed evilly* THAT was for taking away my BEST FRIEND!   
  
*Nir watch's them fight* STOP! STOP!! *runs over to them* 

Posted By Riz   
06:57PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
"GAH!" Riz takes the hit but kicks Ces off. But it's not a hard kick, hardly anything. This is due to the fact that Ces had tackled Riz onto a very sharp object. Riz has the expression of a cat looking into the headlights of a car, knowing that it was to die. "........" 

Posted By Kirby   
06:52PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
*Nir hopped down and his eyes go red, saluting* yes my master! *runs off to do what Riz told him*   
  
*It was too much for Ces. She jumped on Riz and tackled her down* you BRAINWASHED him! He's like my only friend *punch* 

Posted By Riz   
06:47PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
Riz smiles and hugs Nir. "That's right. And your getting there is my first piority." She turns to the junk of the former house. "Nir, could you help me pick up all of Cir's pieces, please? It'll be faster with two people working on it." She kneels down and starts picking up parts that look like Cir's. 

Posted By Kirby   
06:40PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
((lol I could tell)) *Ces looked determained not to loose when of her best friends* but you do those things much faster Nir! And if you do them faster, we have more time to speend TOGETHER! Don't I take you to Krazy Taco everyday? Or McMeaties?   
*Nir tilted his head* yea but you will use me for science...   
*Ces looked outraged* SCIENCE! How COULD I use you for science! Nir please, lets go home!   
*Nir looked up at Riz, still in her arms. He turns to Ces* Earth is not home...Irk is home. 

Posted By Riz   
06:37PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
"Sorry Ces, but I'm afriad that you humans are the ones who use robots as slaves." Riz looks down at Nir. "She had you do her homework and chores, didn't she? Humans use robots to do their bidding as do Irkens but we do it in a much kinder way and I'll give you the opition of doing it or not."   
((Heh, I read your bio again :P)) 

Posted By Kirby   
06:35PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
*Nir smiles* really? You do that for Nir?   
*Ces glares at Riz, then looks conceringly at Nir* she's tricking you Nir! She just wants another slave...*Nir looks up at Riz* o.0 

Posted By Riz   
06:19PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
Riz sticks her tongue out at Ces then smiles at Nir. "Well the gun can be used to stun and make people sleepy too. And I want to warn you now...you may have to kill things someday. You don't have to, I may even decide to tell the Tallest to give you to a Studier or a Spy. They don't kill." 

Posted By Kirby   
06:10PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
*Nir smiles* yay! weapons...but me not want to kill no more. *looks at Ces, then up at Riz* uhhhh....*hugs Riz* yes! I want to go home with you!   
*Ces looks shocked and hurt* but Nir! Haven't I treated you nicely? Haven't we had fun together?   
*Nir thought a moment* much funness...but you human, me Irken. I don't want to stay on Earth forever.   
*Ces looks hurt but nods* I understand. Well, have fun Nir. *smiles slightly at Nir then glares at Riz* 

Posted By Zira   
05:58PM  
05/12/2002 " *lir looks around the lab* "  
  
Lir:: wooooow....computer, take me back to the ground level. *he says, sounding commanding, rather than his usual "im sorta scared" voice*   
Computer:: yes, my lord.   
Lir:: OoOOoOoOoo....   
*the computer takes lir back up, and lir gets into his bat uniform, which was lying on the floor.lir seems to know more stuff now, like how to run the base.*   
Lir:: *as he is walking out* Computer, activate full security measures. BUH-BYEEEEEEE!!!   
Computer:: Full security measures activated, sir.   
*lir walks out, waving his little arms, making squeeky noises, back to where riz and nir and ces are. he arrives and watches them, not really wanting to say anything. just watching quitely, strange combinations of thoughts running through his mind, like "i hope they dont kill each other..." and then "i wonder how many mooses could fit into my head....?" 

Posted By Riz   
03:12PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
She looks up at Ces with a growl. "And it's his work too. Even though he won't even be working, although he volenteered to help me fix up Cir. I'm doing him a favor for free but he wants to help me anyway. Very sweet robot." 

Posted By Riz   
03:04PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
"Yes I will. Here's a present, just to prove it." Riz takes a powerful looking laser gun out of her back pod and opens Nir's head. She puts it inside and hooks it up. "Now you've got another weapon to use and it has multiple uses. But Nir, are you sure you want to come with me so that I can take you home? I'm not forcing you to." She asks of him, just to prove it to Ces. 

Posted By Kirby   
03:01PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
*Ces clutched her fists and glared at Riz* you have TWO Sir's Riz! Leave Nir out of your dirty-work!   
*Nir shook his head* Riz take Nir home! 

Posted By Riz   
02:59PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
"Treated him with kindness and respect." Riz picks him up and hugs him. 

Posted By Kirby   
02:57PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
*Nir smiles and nods* yes, humans not have upgrades.   
*Ces wakjs up to Riz* what's the meaning of this Riz? What have you done to Nir? 

Posted By Riz   
02:54PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
Riz pats Nir lovingly on the head, smiling. "I'll fix you up with some upgrades too, if you'd like." 

Posted By Kirby   
02:51PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
*NIr smiled and hugged Riz* NIR GOOD AT REPAIR! NIR FIX CIR...if Cir not try and kill Nir again.   
*Just then Ces FINALLY woke up* huh? *rubbs her head* what happened? what's going on? *sees Nir hugging Riz and looks confused* o.0 Nir? 

Posted By Riz   
02:43PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
"Once, or IF, I get my vootrunner repaired no thanks to you then I could take you back up and find you a wonderful new master. Of course, " She turns and faces the former base. "It will take me a while on my own. And i'd have to fix Cir as well." She bends down and picks up what looks to be a ruined Sir leg. 

Posted By Kirby   
02:37PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
*Nir wipped a few tears from his eyes* could you? I want to get back to Irk!! 

Posted By Riz   
02:35PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
Riz smiles sweetly and puts her hands behind her back. "I could help you."   
((dun dun dun!)) 

Posted By Kirby   
02:33PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
*Nir began to cry* you right! you right! Nir stuck on Earth forever!!!! Nir miss Irk...Nir not want to be used by humans and used for science!!! What Nir do? What Nir do? *cries harder* 

Posted By Riz   
02:20PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
"..........didn't you just say that the invaders were the bad guys? And now you speak of them as if you're one of them? Besides, they wouldn't help you if you were with the humans and against me and them the whole time." 

Posted By Kirby   
02:17PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
*Nir's anteena's drop and he frowns* I can go back on my own....lots of invaders will be here by then. 

Posted By Riz   
02:11PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
"And who do you expect will take you back off of earth?" 

Posted By Kirby   
02:10PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
*Nir whimperd some* I not be on Earth forever! Only as long as master need me! And I only be in suite in public...with more humans around. *looks at Ces with a disbeiliving look* 

Posted By Riz   
02:08PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
"Yes well your behavior doesn't match a dog's. Nor does your lifespan or your robotic needs. And would you really stay inside that costume forever?" She puts her hands on her hips and tilts her head. 

Posted By Kirby   
02:05PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
*Nir gave Riz a confused look, not sure what to beilive* but they never find me! I have my disguise! *zips up in his black-lab suite which doesn't have a zipper showing* 

Posted By Riz   
01:58PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
"First of all, I duobt she'd try to stop them. She cares more about science then she does about you. Even if she did, they'd take you away anyway. They wouldn't lsiten. Sure, she'd have been the one making the discovery and earning all the credit but she'd still have no respect." Riz walks over to Nir and looks down at him with a questioning look. 

Posted By Kirby   
01:55PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
*Nir whimpers and backs away from Ces* but master wouldn't let them take me! Master my friend! Mr. Bighead my friend too...but he not know me robot. *whimpers again and stares at Ces* she not break me up! 

Posted By Riz   
01:50PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
"I kill because I have to. And the more humans I kill, the better off the planet will be anyways. But that's not the point. And your master is always after my blood. Me! The one sent to guard your planet! I know, it confuses me as well. In the middle of me trying to guard earth, 'Mr. Bighead' along with your master and their species are always after me! One flase move I make, and I'm dead! I'm cuaght, and skinned alive! I'd get to watch my own organs come out! And if they found me they'd get you and everyone else. It wouldn't matter what you told them, Nir. They'd get you and tear you apart, all just for 'science'." She gets up and dusts herself off a little, returning a friender gaze to Nir. 

Posted By Kirby   
01:46PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
*Nir was now very confused. He stared at Riz for a amoment* but why you kill so many if your helping us? Why not help us? Master gaurding planet too...from Zim and other aliens, she just like to prove it, like Mr. Bighead (Dib). 

Posted By Riz   
01:42PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
"Stop me from what? Guarding this planet? Wouldn't that put you on the 'evil' side? And of course the humans are fun, they don't know any better. And their fun just drags them further and further down the self-descrution road." Riz pops up from some computer parts and slides down a huge pile of them, landing on her chest with antennae all messed up. 

Posted By Kirby   
01:39PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
*Nir was whimpering again. He crawled over to Ces and curled up by her again* but there is differnce! We jus want to stop you. And good more fun than evil...this me know. 

Posted By Riz   
01:37PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
"Good...evil...there's no difference. They both want to kill off each other. But the 'evil' side is usually the smarter, more understanding side as I've already stated. But the good side will point to Evil and say 'Evil!' while the Evil will point to Good and say 'Evil!'. So there's no real difference in that matter aside from the good points of 'Evil'." Riz has only cmlimbed halfway up, her voice and pawing at the wall echoing through the destoryed lab. 

Posted By Kirby   
01:33PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
*Nir tries to back away but was still agaisnt the wall* NIR NOT LIKE YOU! NIR GOOD! *curls up again, trying to block out Riz* 

Posted By Riz   
01:30PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
Riz rubs her back where she landed. "I'm okay! I think my spine exploded, but I'm alright!" She stands up and shakes her head to get some plaster off. "Aitu.....?" She walks over to him and picks him up, looking the robot over. "Out of power? Must have done a lot of work to try and save my body before." She sets him down and starts climbing up to the surface where Nir and Ces are. "Well Nir, you did exactly what I would've done, shooting my mouth with a laser. Very clever. Nice aiming too."   
((I couldn't resist that JtHM quote...)) 

Posted By Riz   
01:30PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
Riz rubs her back where she landed. "I'm okay! I think my spine exploded, but I'm alright!" She stands up and shakes her head to get some plaster off. "Aitu.....?" She walks over to him and picks him up, looking the robot over. "Out of power? Must have done a lot of work to try and save my body before." She sets him down and starts climbing up to the surface where Nir and Ces are. "Well Nir, you did exactly what I would've done, shooting my mouth with a laser. Very clever. Nice aiming too."   
((I couldn't resist that JtHM quote...)) 

Posted By Kirby   
01:26PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
*Nir whimpers some and slids down the wall, rubbing his head* Riz hurt Nir! *curls up and cries* 

Posted By Riz   
01:22PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
"So it'd be better if they kill themselves whilst never admiting to it?" Riz kicks him into a wall, making a small dent in his head((nice boots..)). She gets up and is about to walk over to Ces to poke her with a stick but she trips into a pile of junk and the boards break and she falls a while down to where Aitu did. "ACK!" 

Posted By Kirby   
01:20PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
*Nir whimpered slightly from fear and back away* me sorry, but you say not nice things! No human be slaves *sniff* 

Posted By Riz   
01:17PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
Riz glares at Nir, which is even scarier now that her eyes are black. She's thinking about taking out a spider leg. 

Posted By Kirby   
01:14PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
*Nir hears Riz moaning. He fly's over towards her* NIR BE SORRY!!!!*cries even more* *sniff* master not wake up yet!!!! 

Posted By Riz   
01:09PM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
Riz's eyes flutter open a little and she spits out some blood. "Ow...." 

Posted By Kirby   
08:06AM  
05/12/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
*Nir whimpers some* I not mean to kill! WAAAAA!!! *runs over to Ces* master? *tries to wake her up but Ces still up. Nir curls up by her side, sobbing*   
  
*Dib stares at Zim's flag* huh? How'd I get this? *shrugs* in your face ZIM! HAHAHHAHAHA! 

Posted By Zira   
10:02PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: *lir gets up* "  
  
*a tube goes around lir, and there are lots of wires and stuff that attatch to him. there is a small boom, and lir steps out.*   
  
Lir: whoooo...do dat again....wonder what that did..........   
**it just made him a bit smarter....still a pancake loving nutcase, tho.** 

Posted By Riz   
09:39PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
Riz doesn't move, nor can she. Some blood drips down onto the grass. 

Posted By Kirby   
09:38PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
*Nir whimperd and fell down with Riz* you...you dead? *gaspsa nad backs away* 

Posted By Riz   
09:24PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Riz is pushed back into the fence that was once her backyard. She's completely out now, her mouth bleeding. She looks dead (again).   
((That's not cool....)) 

Posted By Kirby   
09:19PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
*Nir glares* no, humans not ment to be slaves. they need to be FREEE!!!! *shoots Riz's mouth* you say that no more! 

Posted By Riz   
09:15PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
"I'm NOT trying to take over earth and I simply knocked out your master! It'll wake up! And even if there wasn't anyone trying to take over earth, humans would've doomed themselves into extinction anyway. They're already halfway through that process. At least if they were slaves they'd have an excuse and be living and not have to admit to killing themselves. They hate doing such things. Stubborn, aggorant little @#$%*....." 

Posted By Zira   
09:15PM  
05/11/2002 " *lir gets up* "  
  
*and begins walking back to the base, the only place he knows to go. he gets into the base and cuddles up under a blanket on the couch....he begins to fall asleep when the zira misty ghosty thingy enters.*   
  
ZiraGhostyMistyThingy:: lir..lir listen......i want you to keep running the base...   
  
Lir:: zira?! wow! where are you? are you dead?   
  
Ziraghostymistythingy:: yea, im dead....but thats beside the point...i want you to keep the base running, and working.....my computer will recognize your voice...just tell it to install the upgrades...itll know what you mean...bye...   
  
*the ZiraGhostyMistyThingy leaves, leaving the stunned lir on the couch. he gets up.*   
  
Lir:: ummmmm...compooter? take me to zira's labby thingy...   
  
*the computer takes lir to ziras lab, and zira then walks to the control panel part*   
  
Lir::: uhhhh..what did zira want me to say?...install....upgrades....Oooooooooooh yeeeeeeaaaah...compooter, install the upgrades...please... 

Posted By Kirby   
09:11PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
*Nir wipes away some tears, looking oh so cute* what good is it my master dead AGAIN? What good you conquring Earth? OR Zim, or all the other Irkens here? The humans not so bad, they're fun! 

Posted By Riz   
09:10PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
((oops, messed up mah post...)) 

Posted By Riz   
09:09PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
"That's not true. It's usually for a greater cause. One to benefit everyone." 

Posted By Riz   
09:08PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
"But they destory it anyway and celebrate death. The supposedly good side celebrating death. Death of something they wouldn't even try to understand." 

Posted By Kirby   
09:07PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
*Nir looked up at Riz* well evil side never care's about good side! Evil side just wants to kill and take over planets! *cries again* WHY MASTER DIE AGAIN!? 

Posted By Riz   
09:06PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
"The so called evil side is usual the nicest. For the 'good' side never cares or tries to understand the evil side." 

Posted By Kirby   
09:04PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
*Nir shakes his head* I NOT LIKE YOU! I NICE!!! *cries even more, weapons away* 

Posted By Riz   
08:57PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
"Wow, your confused. But even if your master was dead, which she's not but oh how I can dream, avenging her which you claim to be doing would be to kill. You're like me."   
((AHHH!! She's starting to sound like one of Nny's voices! D-girl! (nevermind me...) )) 

Posted By Kirby   
08:55PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
*Nir also starts to cry*Me no killing! me saving master! But master dead...'cause you kill her! *sniff* humans don't think bricks are fun...*looses it completly and breaks down crying* now master no more! 

Posted By Riz   
08:49PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
Riz also starts to cry at the mention of this but doesn't. "I kill because I have to. And what were you going to do to Aitu when he was dragging my body? Yes, I saw it all. And what d oyou plan to do to me now? Kill." 

Posted By Kirby   
08:46PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
*Nir started crying a bit but stayed strong* she not hate you...just want to learn more about you! And yes, I know I'm Irken, was givin to her on Irk. And you no gaurdian, you kill humans! You kill Irkens and SIR'S too! You just KILL! 

Posted By Riz   
08:42PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
"Innocent?! She killed ME the first time! And I didn't even come to this filthy planet to take it over as she thinks!! Your master's kind looks at an alien or anything they don't know and instantly hate it, trying to destory it!! Just because they don't care to understand even if given the chance! so I ask you, why does YOUR master hate ME so much? I came here to guard a reject Irken named Zam and keep him supervised so he doesn't make war between this one and our's. Or doesn't blow up earth. So if anything, I'm this planet's guardian. And yes, our planet. You are Irken." 

Posted By Kirby   
08:38PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
*Nir jumps down and lands at Riz* why you hate my master so much? She just innocent human!! Now she dead again!!! *Ces isn't dead, Nir just thinks she is* 

Posted By Riz   
08:36PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
"Back wh--AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" She's thrown back and into a pile of junk, dropping all the pieces she's collected. "Ugh....." 

Posted By Kirby   
08:33PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
*Nir fired again and hit Riz on the sholder* YOU GO BACK WHERE YOU BELONG! 

Posted By Riz   
08:24PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
Riz would normally have an outburst of the fact that she's only on the planet and doing no harm (in fact she's making sure that a certain who shall not be named Irken by the name of Zam doesn't cause any harm) but she's a little destracted with digging up all the rest of Cir's pieces after ataring at the arm for a moment.((Aitu is underground, btw so Nir can't really get to him)) 

Posted By Kirby   
08:21PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
*Nir smiled* Riz deserved that! After treating master SOOOO Bad! DO IT AGAIN! *laughs at Auti* he deserve it too!! 

Posted By Riz   
08:15PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
"AHHHH!! Sheesh, I come out of hell for this...nice welcome Nir." She was flung back into the rubble with no major injuries. But her hand touches something. She looks down and picks it up. It's a horribly burnt and bent Sir arm. 

Posted By Zira   
08:13PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
(more peeks into the mind of Lir) *syas in head*   
"yummy...pancakes...and....cherry cola...yummy...cherry cola pancakes....mmmmmmmm.....che- whassat? wowsies....those stars suuuuuure are bright....theyve got some reeaaaaal powerful batteriesss..." 

Posted By Hex   
08:12PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
ohhh.... *stares at them fighting* so...? 

Posted By Kirby   
08:11PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
*Nir was still laughing* Auti went with master! Auti hurt master, now Nir hurt Auti's master! *shoots Riz with laser* 

Posted By Riz   
08:11PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
"Huh....oh yeah....ummm...where's Cir?" 

Posted By Hex   
08:09PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
*scatches head* gee... u look diffrent...*kef stands on his head* 

Posted By Hex   
08:06PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
*runs into riz* ooooooo... hi! 

Posted By Riz  
08:03PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
Riz is about to just drop it on his head but instead she suddenly looks horribly worried. She drops the brick and it bounces off her boot's steel toe. She turns to the reckage of her house. "........Cir?" 

Posted By Kirby   
08:00PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
*Nir laughs again* DO IT AGAIN! 

Posted By Riz   
08:00PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
((lol, I can relate to Lir. I love IHOP. So yummy. I always gwet the spilt decision: blueberry pancakes, french toast, bacon, sasage, and eggys. K, enough about my favorite breakfast.))   


Posted By Zira   
07:57PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
*lir watches, sorta dozing off.* **a peek inside's lir's mind..** ((note:: lir says all this in his head, NOT aloud)) "hmmmm...is she dead...or alive...or..i wonder if ihop is open....i liiiiiikkke IHOP....specially the P part...pancakes.....yummy...." *and that was a tiny peek into the mind of LIR* 

Posted By Riz   
07:53PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
Riz throws the brick again and laughs. But it's a normal laugh, not an evil one. You notice that her entire appearance if different now. Her eyes are black, her shirt dark purple rather then the two both be red.   
((eh, who cares. I think Riz is just celebrating her liveness in her own twisted way ^^ Hey is it me or does the member number go from 59 to 60 off and on?)) 

Posted By Kirby   
07:41PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
*Nir just flings back on his feet but still standing. He laughs like an idiot* YAY! That was fun!!! DO IT AGAIN!! ((hmmm...doesn't get nocked out with ONE brick but gets nocked out with a wall...intresting)) 

Posted By Riz   
07:32PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
"I hit her with this. See?" Riz picks up the brick and whacks Nir with it.   
((well........she's back o.0;; )) 

Posted By Kirby   
07:23PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
*Nir whimpers and walks up to Ces* what have you done with my master? *tries to wake her up, but Ces is still blacked out* 

Posted By Riz   
04:41PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
"I'm not a ghost. I'm just.....back." 

Posted By Zam   
04:34PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: TIS I!!! "  
  
(Oops. Oh well. I leave. I guess they hate me now. Everybody hates me. I have a face only a blind, retarded mother could love. It w\make me all sad. WHY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ooooh, cookie! *munch munch*) 

Posted By Kirby   
04:31PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: Wasn't I dead? "  
  
*Nir had just woken up from hitting the random wall and flew over towards Riz/Auti/Ces. He would go pale if robots could go pale from shock* Ri...Riz? AH! A GHOST! *hides* 

Posted By Zam   
04:31PM  
05/11/2002 " Huh? "  
  
TEXTWhy yoo stare at me? OOH! A BRICK! I's GUNNA EAT IT! I better go. People begining hateding me. YAY! 

Posted By Riz   
04:31PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: TIS I!!! "  
  
((You may have posted while we're on Zam but you're a little late.)) 

Posted By Zam   
04:29PM  
05/11/2002 " TIS I!!! "  
  
Ah yes... My long awaited arrival...   
In case you doon't know me, I is Zam. I is a Irken, and Riz thinks I iz dumb. Poor, dead Riz. I misses yoooooooooo! I SO SAD! I Need Me MUffIN! *chomp, gobble* Yumsters! Yeehaw!TEXTTEXT 

Posted By Riz   
04:29PM  
05/11/2002 " Wasn't I dead? "  
  
Johnny-style boots walk up to Ces, the wearer smiling. "Whoo, it's good to back up here." Riz gives Ces a kick, hearing a crack. The steel-toed boot had broken the pocketed camera. "Oops, I think I broke the human." She says with her trademark evil smirk. 

Posted By Kirby   
04:27PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: our very crazy messed up rpg of doom..... "  
  
*Ces looked confused, but when the brick hit her, she blacked out* 

Posted By Riz   
04:25PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: our very crazy messed up rpg of doom..... "  
  
Aitu would respond if he wasn't so.....um.....knocked out.   
"Hey Ces, catch!!!!!" A brick from behind her hits her square in the head. 

Posted By Kirby   
04:22PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: our very crazy messed up rpg of doom..... "  
  
*winces in pain, fighting back the tears* oh yea? well I've still got the picture! *glares at him* 

Posted By Riz   
04:20PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: our very crazy messed up rpg of doom..... "  
  
"It's just a wound, it could be believed to have been inflicted by ANYTHING!!" He slashes her leg but lands on the boards which then break nad he falls to where Riz's body was. 

Posted By Kirby   
04:10PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: our very crazy messed up rpg of doom..... "  
  
*Ces screams out in pain* ha! Your just creating more evidence stupid robot. And I really didn't touch your master, you were with her the whole time remember? *cringes in pain* 

Posted By Riz   
04:07PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: our very crazy messed up rpg of doom..... "  
  
"Because you're trying to fool me!" He goes behind her and slashes the same spot, making the injury deeper and worse and junk. 

Posted By Kirby   
04:06PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: our very crazy messed up rpg of doom..... "  
  
*Ces looks annoyed and pulls out her spare camera. She takes another picture of him and puts it SAFELY in her pocket* stupid robot -why would I be asking if I did it? *gets up, forcing Auti to get off her* 

Posted By Riz   
04:04PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: our very crazy messed up rpg of doom..... "  
  
"YOU SHOULD KNOW YOU SOMEHOW STOLE IT!!" He pounces on Ces and in the process takes her camera and zaps it. 

Posted By Kirby   
04:03PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: our very crazy messed up rpg of doom..... "  
  
*Ces finally makes it to Auti, then takes his picture* MWAHAHHAHAHA! I AM VICTORIOUS! Hey, where's Riz's body? 0.o 

Posted By Riz   
04:02PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: our very crazy messed up rpg of doom..... "  
  
Aitu paces, then takes another look down through the boards and notices something odd: Riz's body is gone. He stares down there for a long while, not paying attention to anything else... 

Posted By Riz   
03:59PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: our very crazy messed up rpg of doom..... "  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Riz laughs insanely as she watches her new slaves work. It's only been an hour or so, but she's taken over hell! Whoosh! However, they rebel but she beats them. So they ask her somewhat polietly to leave. She wants to leave too cuz it's boring but wants something out of it. The demons agree.   
"Okay Riz, we'll change everything about you to fit your.....erm.....nice personality."   
"Yeah, okay, uh-huh, dun care, whatever."   
And the deal is made. 

Posted By Kirby   
03:51PM  
05/11/2002 " our very crazy messed up rpg of doom..... "  
  
*looks at Lilly* BUT IT'S FOR SCIENCE! I WANT THE CREDIT! You'll just take it from me! 

Posted By Zira   
03:41PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: yay! "  
  
*lily runs after ces*   
Lily: wait! youre hurt, ill do it!   
  
(plz let her do it, i have a plan to kill her off...and this is part of it...)) 

Posted By Riz   
12:34PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: Riz's Adventures In Heaven "  
  
((Hmmm....nah, I dun want Tak in here. But she really ought to meet Riz someday. Mwahahahaha!(dun ask) ))   
"Hmmm...let me guess...hell, right?"   
"My we sure do get the bright ones down here. Figures you'd be dropped off here. I get all the idiots."   
"IDIOT?! Who you calling an idiot?!"((oh dear...well, we know what happens next))   
"You, fool! Moronic mortal."   
"Grrr.." Out come Riz's spider legs and suddenly the demon she was talking to is in several pieces. "I though demons were in immortal...? Ahh well. Since I'm dead, though.." She looks around, spider legs still out. "I might as well take over." And so Riz's conquest begins. She's gunna rule hell! Yay! ^^ 

Posted By Ces   
12:08PM  
05/11/2002 " Re: yay! "  
  
*Ces stares at Lilly, moaning in pain* of coarse I'm not ok! I've just been slahsed by an alien robot! Hmmm...maybee I can use these wounds as evidence! ALl I need is a picture of the robot! *grabs her camera and hangs it around her neck, running after Atio* oh this is going to be great! 

Posted By Riz   
11:16PM  
05/10/2002 " Riz's Adventures In Heaven "  
  
"Argh....my head hurts...OH MY TALLEST!!!" Riz jumped up and looked around, terrified. "Okay, not only do I have the biggest headache in the history of the universe but I'm surrounded by fluffy white clouds and multiple creatures with white wings."   
"You're in heaven. Ya died!" Says one kitty-angel, flying by. Riz twitches at the sight of it.   
"I'm.......dead? Well I do remember a fire but.....wasn't that last time? No no, it happened again...yes, that's...but how ahgain.....oh my head........" Then she noticed something. She turned around and saw something that horrified her: She had white wings from her back.   
"AIIIIEEEE!!!"   
And so the very confused and scarred for life(afterlife?) Irken ran around in circles until zapped away by some angel. "She doesn't belong here. Let's not risk head-explody again." 

Posted By Riz   
08:51PM  
05/10/2002 " Re: yay! "  
  
"Umm.....yes...... o.0;;;" He looks dow nat Riz from a crack in a board. "Mistress, I really don't think anyone is really of any threat around here." He turns back to standing guard. 

Posted By Zira   
08:39PM  
05/10/2002 " Re: yay! "  
  
all=wall 

Posted By Zira   
08:39PM  
05/10/2002 " Re: yay! "  
  
*lily had just happened to be walking near the all. she sees ces and nir. she raises her eyebrows*   
  
Lily:dear god, this town is weird...ummm are you ok? 

Posted By Kirby   
08:29PM  
05/10/2002 " Re: yay! "  
  
*Nir glares at puts it in hyper-speed even though this is IZ and not Star Trak.* FOR SCIIIIEEENNNNCCCEEE!!!*crash's into a random wall* *Ces* oh just great. 

Posted By Kirby   
08:22PM  
05/10/2002 " Re: poll thingy. "  
  
YAY! People agree with me! I feel so special ^_^ 

Posted By Zira   
06:45PM  
05/10/2002 " Re: RP "  
  
((i have a way with words :) )) 

Posted By Riz   
06:34PM  
05/10/2002 " RP "  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!" Aitu screams as he sees Nir, although from a good distance(he knows that robots have jets and can go zoom all fast and junk). He was almost to the reckage of Riz's house. But he'd have to throw her to make it. And so he did. He flung her body up and it fell through the messed up junk pile and into the remains of the lab. "Forgive me Mistress....." With this he quickly boards up the area as well. And so he stands guard, waiting for Nir or anyone else who comes too close.   
((I'm considering "killing off" Aitu, as Zira so nicely puts the disposal of characters I may, and I may not. I dunno.)) 

Posted By Riz   
05:13PM  
05/10/2002 " Re: poll thingy. "  
  
hmmm....personally I say you should just stick with Lir and see if the RP opens up anything useful for him. Or you you really wanna make a new person, I'm with Kirby. A unique and oringal character perferably invader and not some hybrid. I hate hybrid IZ characters. I REALLY do. And I would *hope* that you all know what happens to things I do not like....   
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

Posted By Zira   
02:07PM  
05/10/2002 " Re: poll thingy. "  
  
yeah.....i totally agree with all the unique stuff...i sorta think thats why lilly sucked so much...of course, i made her at 2 am while i was on a sugar rush, so i dont know what i expected..lol. 

Posted By Kirby   
12:50PM  
05/10/2002 " Re: poll thingy. "  
  
Irken, most defiently Irken. But don't make it like all the other's where they're related to Zim or the Tallest. Make it UNIQUE! Those are the best kinds ^_^. meep! The related to the main chars ones (or just like the main chars) get soooo annoying soooo fast! You seem more of an invader than a paranormal investigator. 

Posted By Zira   
12:44PM  
05/10/2002 " poll thingy. "  
  
should i...   
a) make a new irken character   
b) make a new human character   
c) make a new irken char, and a new human char   
d) make no new chars, and just keep lir.   
  
i neeeeed heeeeeeeeeeeeelpppp on deciding...i suck with decisions. 

Posted By Kirby   
12:39PM  
05/10/2002 " Re: *walking down street* "  
  
((hehe I wasn't going to say anything but she's annoying, Zira's a much better char. And Zim, Zim has to find Dib's flag to win!))   
  
*Nir looks back at Ces worried, but Ces tells Nir to leave her and get Riz. Nir salutes and nods and activates his rockets, chasing after Atuio* 

Posted By Zira   
12:08PM  
05/10/2002 " Re: *walking down street* "  
  
((i think im gonna kill lily off...i dont like her.)) 

Posted By Zira   
03:58AM  
05/10/2002 " Re: *walking down street* "  
  
*lily hears ces's scream, and turns, walking twords where it came from.*   
Lily:: what in the world?....what a strange town.. 

Posted By Zira   
03:53AM  
05/10/2002 " Re: *walking down street* "  
  
*lily shrugs*   
Lily:: alright...well, have fun.   
*she smiles then walks away* 

Posted By Riz   
06:30PM  
05/09/2002 " Re: Riz Is Not Live No More "  
  
"No! Nononono!! Oh please no.....Almighty Tallest no! Nonono! Nooooonono..." He sobs as he uses all of his not-much-to-start-with strenght on getting Riz to a safe(r) place. 

Posted By Kirby   
06:19PM  
05/09/2002 " Re: Riz Is Not Live No More "  
  
*Ces tried to run faster, but the slash made it hard* damnit Autio! *looks at Nir* NIR! Help me! *Nir shook his head*   
Ces: DO IT NOW NIR! THAT'S AN ORDER! *Nir whimperd, Ces had NEVER yelled at him before. He nodded and flew after Autio* 

Posted By Riz   
06:15PM  
05/09/2002 " Re: Riz Is Not Live No More "  
  
"Since when do you HUMANS care more about science then lives?! Oh wait.....Mistress had said that humans may kill each other but only care for themselves and at times only the good of their race. No other living creature matters." He continues to pull, trying harder and harder as Ces nears. 

Posted By Kirby   
06:12PM  
05/09/2002 " Re: Riz Is Not Live No More "  
  
*Ces cries out in pain and yells so loud that windows shatter. Dispite her pain, she follows Auito* but it's for science!!! 

Posted By Riz   
06:07PM  
05/09/2002 " Re: Riz Is Not Live No More "  
  
"MISTRESS!!!" Aitu would cry if he hadn't been programmed not to. Instead he leaps up after Ces, slashes open her back, and begins to drag his master's body along the ground back to where-ever, making small sobbing-like sounds whiel doing so. 

Posted By Kirby   
06:03PM  
05/09/2002 " Re: Riz Is Not Live No More "  
  
*Ces's eyes widden* Your RIGHT Atui! I only know the half of them! But that could all change, oh yes it could! *laughs evilly*   
Nir: master, your scarying me!   
*Ces grabs Riz's limp dead body and drags off towards Dib* TIME TO FIND THE TRUTH!!! 

Posted By Kirby   
06:02PM  
05/09/2002 " Re: *walking down street* "  
  
*grabs Lilly's front shirt collar, picks her off and glares* yes I'm playing a game, go home and tell dad I'm out for the night. Nice meeting you now leave me alone. AND YOUR NOT COMMING ALONG!!! 

Posted By Riz   
06:01PM  
05/09/2002 " Re: Riz Is Not Live No More "  
  
"YOU SIMPLE MINDED CREATURES SHOULDN'T TALK AND JUDGE THINGS YOU KNOW ONLY HALF OF!" He looks back down at Riz and strokes her arm. "Why'd you have to die....?" 

Posted By Zira   
05:58PM  
05/09/2002 " Re: *walking down street* "  
  
Lily:: *smiles* Im lily. your cousin...didnt think you'd remember me.....ill explain later....your father wants you home...if this so called "mission" is so important, im coming along. im a nice cousin. yes. *she sets dib down* go on then. ill follow. so what are you doing? playing with your little friends? what are you playing? 

Posted By Kirby   
05:57PM  
05/09/2002 " Re: Riz Is Not Live No More "  
  
*if she were dead, they'red be steam comming out of Ces's head (but it's a cartoon so they'res steam and fire and stuff anyway meep ) she was so mad* Oh I'M heatless? What about Riz huh? She helped send Dib to Irk, she KILLED me, she KILLED Zira, and TRIED TO KILL Lir!!! What have I done? Merely trying to save my own planet from STUPID Irkens!!!! Nir's the ONLY nice Irken I've meeet, well...besides Clutch and Ras and Zel, but that's besides the point! So there *sticks tounge out* 

Posted By Riz   
05:54PM  
05/09/2002 " Re: Riz Is Not Live No More "  
  
"At least i'm not like you heartless beasts!" Aitu calls. His eyes turn to blue as he looks down at his former Mistress. "Don't worry....I'll give you a warrior's burial....and I'l see if I can get some REAL help in fixing Cir even though the damage is immense." 

Posted By Kirby   
05:47PM  
05/09/2002 " Re: Riz Is Not Live No More "  
  
*Nirs weapons go away as he was kicked allowing Ces to catch him. She glares at Atui* you are JUST like your master. Well you know what? I'M GLAD SHE'S DEAD!!!*holds the crying Nir and walks off*   
Nir: How can you say that? She SAVED you!   
Ces: because they never learn Nir, they neaver learn. ((meep)) 

Posted By Riz   
05:44PM  
05/09/2002 " Re: Riz Is Not Live No More "  
  
Aitu's eyes go red as he kicks Nir hard, throwing him back into Ces. "IF YOU AREN'T GOING TO HELP THEN GO AWAY AND OFF A REALLY HIGH CLIFF!" 

Posted By Kirby   
05:41PM  
05/09/2002 " Re: Riz Is Not Live No More "  
  
*Nir glared* but I helped Cir even though she killed me!!! My master in debt *takes out all his weapons* NOW LET US HELP!!!   
*Ces ran after Nir* NIR NO!!!! 

Posted By Riz   
05:38PM  
05/09/2002 " Re: Riz Is Not Live No More "  
  
((Kirby--You are talking to Aitu, not Cir))   
"Forget it. I don't trust you or you." 

Posted By Kirby   
05:32PM  
05/09/2002 " Re: Riz Is Not Live No More "  
  
*Nir shakes his head* no NO! I MAKE my master help you!!! Besides, your master help my master - it's only right.   
*Ces rolled her eyes, not wanting to get Cir mad so she didn't glare* 

Posted By Riz   
05:30PM  
05/09/2002 " Re: Riz Is Not Live No More "  
  
Aitu would blink if he could. "Ummm..no. Your master," He glares at Ces for a moment. "And any other human would send Riz to her doom at an autopsy table in a primative laborotory. And Zim...well......he's an idiot." 

Posted By Kirby   
05:27PM  
05/09/2002 " Re: Riz Is Not Live No More "  
  
*Nir frowned, then smiled* but I can take care of the third part! I know who will have a revisey thingy!!! Big headed person (ahem, Dib)! Master will make him help us! And from there...errrr....Zim person make her all better! Zim person Irken too!!! 

Posted By Riz   
05:22PM  
05/09/2002 " Re: Riz Is Not Live No More "  
  
"First of all, that one was made for ghosts and an Irken can be a ghost once. Secondly her body is recked. There's no way to repair this damage. And secondly.5, no there is no revival thing for her around and her lab is destoryed." 

Posted By Kirby   
05:20PM  
05/09/2002 " Re: Riz Is Not Live No More "  
  
*Nir's anteena's drooped* funueral? But doesn't she have a revising thingy like she did for my master? 

Posted By Riz   
05:13PM  
05/09/2002 " Riz Is Not Live No More "  
  
Aitu pokes Riz but realizes that she is not going to get up. He hangs his head. ".........Let's get a funeral organized....." 

Posted By Riz   
04:42PM  
05/09/2002 " Re: insert dramatic music here "  
  
"Help me find Riz!!!!" Aitu screams at Lir, then he rummages around more, searching for his mistress. He starts to dig deep and vbery far down. It stops. Aitu stares.   
He sees a flickering gray bubble, Riz's shield thingy. It disappears when he touches it and tons of stuff collaspes right on top of Riz. Dust rises in a poof. "AIIEEE!!!" Aitu digs through it and drags Riz's brunt up body up and out into a clearer spot at the top. "Mistress! Mistres, can you hear me?!" But the Irken doesn't even move.   
((Ooooh.....spooky.)) 

Posted By Zira   
01:36PM  
05/09/2002 " Re: insert dramatic music here "  
  
*lir stops crying and sees Aitu (not really being smart enough to figure that riz owns him too) lir walks over* ill help lookie if ya want me tooooo.... 

Posted By Zira   
01:33PM  
05/09/2002 " *walking down street* "  
  
*lily walks down the street, racking her brain to remember what dib looks like.*   
  
Lily:: was his hair..orange?..no...brown..or was it black? *she looks around, and says into her computer watch thingy...*   
Lily:: computer, get me a picture of Dib Membrane.   
Watch computer thing:: Dib picture found.   
*a little picture of dib shows up on the watch*   
LilY: Ha! so his hair WAS black.   
*passing people stare*   
Lily:: *continues walking, looking for dib....she climbs up onto a car and spots dib, who is holding a blue bandanna. she jumps down and runs over to him*   
Lily: YOU! *she picks him up by his "pointy hair"*   


Posted By Kirby  
12:28PM  
05/09/2002 " Re: (Back to My RP....) "  
  
((sorry I haven't been on in a while, been buesy. Thank god for "study" hall. meep))   
  
*Ces, holding Nir in her arms like a small child, looked around the reckage of Riz's house* well for once, this wasn't my fault. Riz? RIZ!? 

Posted By Riz 

06:03PM  
05/08/2002 " Re: insert dramatic music here "  
  
Aitu does a two-second scream and starts digging around in the rubble. With only 3 legs.   
((poop! bye then)) 

Posted By Zira   
06:00PM  
05/08/2002 " Re: insert dramatic music here "  
  
*lir jumps out of his little tent, and looks around. he dosen't notice aitu, he cant really see well through his tears.*   
  
((darnit! i gotta go now. :( )) 

  
Posted By Riz   
04:04PM  
05/08/2002 " Re: insert dramatic music here "  
  
Suddenly out of the rubble, Aitu's head pops up. His eyes flicker on and he looks around. His battery has obviuosly recharged. "Mistress....? OH MY GOD!!!" He looks around at the messed up house he's in the reamins of. "MISTRESS!!!!" 

Posted By Zira  
02:17PM  
05/08/2002 " meanwhile....at the membrane household... "  
  
((wow...that title sounds like something jhonen would make if he made a zim comic, lol...anyway...))   
  
*A very strange looking girl knocks on the door.   
she waits for an answer, impatiently. sghe sets down her trunk, suitcase and assorted bags she carries. the professor membrane floating head screen thing opens the door*   
  
Membrane:: Aah, Lily, ive been expecting you! come in!   
Lily:: hello uncle. *she picks her stuff up, and then sets it down again in the living room*   
Membrane:: im very sorry about your parnets...very nice people....erm, anyway, your room is upstairs, to the right.   
Lily:: thanks...*she turns to go, but membrane says*   
Membrane:: o, yes, cpould you go find dib, after you get settled?   
Lily:: dib?? whos he...Oh, the big headed one? sure...*she picks up her stuff and quickly rushes up to her new room. she puts all her clothing in the dresser, and sets all her stuff up around the room, so it now looks a bit strange. (ill explain later.) she then walks down stairs, and out the door* 

Posted By Zira  
11:55AM  
05/07/2002 " Re: insert dramatic music here " 

*lir, peeps up from his "tent" and sees the ruins of riz's house. he sits back down, and reaches into his head. he pulls out the half-pancake necklace cir had given him. he puts it on and starts crying...then, he notices the weirdest thing. he's not only crying for cir. he feels bad that riz got hurt (killed, possibly? ) he has no clue whay he is crying for this irken who killed his beloved master, but he crys nonetheless, for all 3 recenyly dead or hurt ppl.* 

Posted by Kirby  
07:52PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: insert dramatic music here "  
  
((*nods* should we just wait 'till more peeps get on?))   
*Nir jumped in Ces's arms and Ces crept to the site* ((I say yes)) 

Posted By Riz  
07:49PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: insert dramatic music here "  
  
((it'd probably help if Zira was on))   
A few streams of smoke fly up from the remaining puddles of fire. 

Posted By Kirby   
07:44PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: insert dramatic music here "  
  
*Ces and Nir look at eachother and check out the olds house* 

Posted By Riz   
07:43PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: insert dramatic music here "  
  
((Yes....we do.))   
Something moves a portion of the mound of ruins, though it was probably just the gusty wind. 

Posted By Kirby   
07:39PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: insert dramatic music here "  
  
((hmmm...intresting))   
*Ces stares at Nir and hugs him tightly* man, that was wierd eh?   
((Riz!!! We need to spice up this rpg! Me too hungry to think!)) 

Posted By Riz   
07:36PM  
05/06/2002 " insert dramatic music here "  
  
The CRD disappears, as it was programed to do. Clouds cast over the sun.((overcasts are one of my favorite weathers-thingys)) 

Posted By Kirby   
07:29PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: Nir is scared/sad =( "  
  
((hmmm...I hope you mean "CesReviveDevise" and people of ff.net - you should all know by now that I have horrible spelling so MEEP! Hey I like this word...can be used for anything!))   
*Ces's eyes widden as she was lifted up into the air and with a few sponge-bob squarpants like actions...POOFF!!! She was gone!*   
  
*Nir screamed* MASTER!! *sniff* what have I done?   
  
*with another POOFF!!!! ((yes....even the !!)) Ces was back and alieve again*   
*Nir* MASTER!!! *runs and hugs her...this time not going through her* 

  


Posted By Riz   
07:23PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: Nir is scared/sad =( "  
  
((I can be dramatic if I wanna! I'm posting this on ff.net so there! I have to make it story-like))   
Okay, so it'd be lying if I said the fire was out. A few hunks of who-knows-what still burn, but the flames are small. The CRD starts glowing; someone had pushed a button on it. It fires, in Ces's direction.   


Posted By Kirby   
07:16PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: Nir is scared/sad =( "  
  
((well it was...stop being all dramatic! Your not the thesbian here! :P ))   
  
*Ces stared at the devise...debating weither or not to be alieve again. KNowing Riz...this was proabbly a trick*   
  
*Nir smiled* master! You be not dead again soon!!!   
  


Posted By Riz   
07:12PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: Nir is scared/sad =( "  
  
((Oh shut up.))   
The true damage done to the house can now be seen eaiser. The whole thing collasped into a huge mound, the ruined vootrunner from the roof seeming to crown it all. 

Posted By Kirby   
07:08PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: Nir is scared/sad =( "  
  
((what?!? you call that a post? PATHTITIC!))   
  
*Ces looks at Nir* Nir...Riz kills people - not help them.   
*Nir's anteena's drooped* maybee Riz changed?   
*Ces shook her head* she wouldn't try and kill you Nir if she changed. NEVER trust Riz. EVER!   
*Nir whimperd some more* 

Posted By Riz   
07:05PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: Nir is scared/sad =( "  
  
A strong wind blows the smoke away.. 

Posted By Kirby   
07:04PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: Nir is scared/sad =( "  
  
*Ces stares at the devise and floats up to it* huh? Why would Riz have this?   
*Nir picks the laser thingy and hugs it* to save you!!! 

Posted By Riz   
07:02PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: Nir is scared/sad =( "  
  
Something slides it's way over, stopping halfway from the ruins of Riz's house to the other two. It looks like a small laser gun. On it it reads "CesRevivalDevice". 

Posted By Kirby   
06:59PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: Nir is scared/sad =( "  
  
*Nir shivvers* dust! dust of doom!*hugs Ces again but goes right through her* master! why must you died!!!! *cries* 

Posted By Riz   
06:43PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: Nir is scared/sad =( "  
  
((lol))   
After a while the fire subsides but the heavy smoke remains. The winds blows it over to Nir and Ces's direction, difting past/through them. 

Posted By Kirby   
06:40PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: Nir is scared/sad =( "  
  
*Nir and Ces watch the house fall*   
Nir: HOUSE OF USHUR!   
*Ces forced out a laugh, wishing she could hug Nir*   
((*auduience* AWWWW!)) 

Posted By Riz   
06:37PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: Nir is scared/sad =( "  
  
((okay, now i'm gunna hurt Nir!!! Cir will rise from thee dead and.....uh......oh, n/m))   
"OH @3%&* @#$%---ACK!" A huge chunk of firey computer fell on top of Riz. "Cir......." She says on impulse right before she passes out and her house caves in. 

Posted By Kirby   
06:25PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: Nir is scared/sad =( "  
  
((*glares at Riz* yea but this time it's YOUR fault!)   
  
*Nir looks back at the burning house...wanting to help Riz but remember the last time he'd done that.*   
*Ces looked at Nir* Nir? Nir what's wrong? *turns visible*   
*Nir broke out into tears again* Oh master! I so sorry!   
*Ces* what is it?   
Nir: I talked! I told Riz it was you who killed Cir *sniff* told Riz an accident..but she too pig-headed and not listen! MESA SORRY!!! *hugged Ces but only went striaght through her, which made him cry harder* 

Posted By Riz   
06:17PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: Nir is scared/sad =( "  
  
"COMPUTER!! Emer--"   
"Fatal error. Fatal error. Shut down."   
"But--NOOOOO!" A flaming piece of the house falls down to Riz's feet. "ACK!!" She jumps back in surpise, only to have jumped into a puddle of fire. Before she knew it the whole house was engulfed. She started coughing as smoke heavily covered all.   
  
((Hmmm.....sounds familar, doesn't it Kirby?)) 

Posted By Kirby   
06:14PM  
05/06/2002 " Nir is scared/sad =( "  
  
*Nir whimpers some more and runs out to find Ces, not beiliving what he had done. He was crying harder, knowing he betrayed his master. He should have kept his mouth shut...even if he died. That made him cry harder* 

Posted By Riz   
06:10PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: *lir is still flipping out* "  
  
Riz's eyes widen and her expression changes to surpise. Slowly she starts to frown then growl, the growl thus turning into a roar. "CES!!!!!" She screams in rage as she flings her spider leg across, destorying the TV. Sparks fly and unfortunatly catch the house on fire. Riz retracts her spider legs. "Oops." 

Posted By Zira   
06:07PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: *lir is still flipping out* "  
  
*lir then peeks up from the tent, looking at riz's house. he wonders what is going on in there. then he sits down, and takes a long look at his now black hand. he mumbles*   
Lir:: how come it sizzled when....   
"mr. hand":: (has returned) *in the low voice* i dont know lir.... 

Posted By Zira   
06:03PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: *lir is still flipping out* "  
  
*he looks gleefully at the roof, then dlimbs to the middle giggling like a maniac. he jumps up and down, until the little part collapses, making a tent kinda. lir sits in the tent, giggling, then starts to get sad* 

Posted By Kirby   
06:02PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: *lir is still flipping out* "  
  
*Nir curled up again* But...I don't need help with that! *looks up at Riz and quivled his lip* IT'S CES!!! IT'S CES!!! *breaks down crying* it was an accident...accident. 

Posted By Zira   
06:02PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: *lir is still flipping out* "  
  
((i meant then cir, not lir.)) 

Posted By Zira   
06:00PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: *lir is still flipping out* "  
  
((lir pretty much has...what with zira getting killed, then lir....yep...toooo much death for little lir)) 

Posted By Riz   
05:55PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: *lir is still flipping out* "  
  
((Lir has lost it, hasn't he? So much doom.....I think either Riz is going to kill everyone and then most likely herself or she's going to get killed)) 

Posted By Zira   
05:53PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: *lir is still flipping out* "  
  
*lir looks up at the now non-existant celing and giggles delightedly. he puts the hood on his costume back on, then walks outside to see where the roof landed. hes not as mad now, hes more sad, but he could turn mad easily.* 

Posted By Riz   
05:52PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: *lir is still flipping out* "  
  
((*rolls eyes*Yes, me so happy now. I feel dancin'. -_- *but dances anyway to the doom song*)) 

Posted By Riz   
05:51PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: *lir is still flipping out* "  
  
"TRYING TO HELP?! TRYING TO HELP?!?!" She slashes again, this time tearing at Nir's costume. "ALLOW ME TO HELP WITH YOUR EMBALMENT!" Even though that doesn't make any sense, it was just an instinctive thing to say. 

Posted By Kirby   
05:47PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: *lir is still flipping out* "  
  
((scratch last post then. Happy Riz?))   
  
*Nir coward away* please Riz person! Please don't hurt Nir *whimpers* only trying help. *quivles lip* 

Posted By Riz   
05:34PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: *lir is still flipping out* "  
  
((umm....we're in Riz's house and Lir destoryed the old building Cir lead him to)) 

Posted By Kirby   
05:31PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: *lir is still flipping out* "  
  
*Nir was still whimpering from Riz but was thankfull when the floor caved in...now he didn't have to tell. He ran like hell outside* 

Posted By Riz   
05:30PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: *lir is still flipping out* "  
  
((hey, I'm always god-moding. lol Actually, I have been defeated variuos times. It's just difficult to beat me )) 

Posted By Zira   
05:28PM  
05/06/2002 " *lir is still flipping out* "  
  
*oblivious to anything else going on. the beam breaks, and ((like riz predicted)) the house's tops floor starts to cave in, lir looks up, his eyes wide, still really mad. he lets out a big scream and a laser bomb thingy comes outta his head, the falling stuff flies upward, and the roof of the house lands in the middle of the street*   
  
((wowsies....lir is scary when hes really sad/mad...i kno this is kinda godmodingish, but lir probably wont get mad like this again, so its not like its constant)) 

Posted By Riz 

05:23PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: Sad, Sad Deathful RP "  
  
((Oh dear..... o0)) 

Posted By Riz   
05:21PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: Sad, Sad Deathful RP "  
  
Riz twitches. "@#%&* tell me now or else. Or else you're going to wind up like everyone ELSE I'VE KILLED!!!!" She whacks a spider leg through the couch, centimeters way from Nir. "I CAN EVEN KILL THE DEAD!! SO ONCE YOU DIE, YOU'LL DIE AGAIN! AND AGAIN!" 

Posted By Kirby   
05:18PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: Sad, Sad Deathful RP "  
  
*Nir cowars in the couch* can not tell you! *curls up* master not want me too! It was accident too....master only trying to save me. Cir was going to kill me. *whimpers some* 

Posted By Riz   
05:12PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: Sad, Sad Deathful RP "  
  
Riz suddenly stops. She springs up and hisses at Nir. "YOU!!! Who is your master?! Who dares to harm my robot?!" She demands, rising up on her spider legs. 

Posted By Kirby  
05:09PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: Sad, Sad Deathful RP "  
  
*Nir turned off the TV and looked at Riz, offering her a taco. He patted her back...for some reason try to comfort her* now you know how Nir felt when his master died. *sniff* poor master. 

Posted By Riz   
05:04PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: Sad, Sad Deathful RP "  
  
"........Cir......?" Riz peeks up from her robot to the tv. She instantly starts crying into the couch, throwing Cir down to the floor. 

Posted By Kirby   
05:01PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: Sad, Sad Deathful RP "  
  
*Nir hops on the couch and turns on the scary monkey show and eats his taco's* 

Posted By Riz   
04:59PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: Sad, Sad Deathful RP "  
  
The computer closes the door and puts the metal coverings on the windows and door again, making the house very dimly lit. The metal sheilds on one window is covered in Zira's blood still--it was down when Riz had made the attack.((what a neat mental image, this scene. Sure sets a mood the way I have it pictured)) 

Posted By Riz   
04:56PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: Sad, Sad Deathful RP "  
  
((Riz was just outside without a disguise on. Good thing ppl in the IZ world are morons ^^))   
The computer makes a few clicking sounds as Riz and Nir enter the house. Riz walks over to the couch and sits down looking at the remains of Cir that lay in her hands. 

Posted By Kirby   
04:45PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: Sad, Sad Deathful RP "  
  
*Nir followed Riz...as if Riz was his master all along* 

Posted By Riz   
04:37PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: Sad, Sad Deathful RP "  
  
Riz's shaking hands slowly take Cir out of Nir's arms, and starts walking back to the house while never once taking eyes off Cir. Riz looks horribly shaken, still in shock. Her walking is worse now, combined that with the injuries just inflicted. 

Posted By Kirby  
04:35PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: Sad, Sad Deathful RP "  
  
*Nir looked up at Riz* what Riz peroson going to do? *quivles lip slightly* 

Posted By Riz   
04:09PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: Sad, Sad Deathful RP "  
  
What was that Nir said? Cir not wanting taco's? Riz remembers Cir coming into the house and seeing her master supposedly knocked out but Riz was only paralizied and too weak to move. Had Cir thought that she had been killed? Knowing Cir's mind, she would've tired to kill anything suspious--like a new robot. But in rage and saddness, not knowing what to do. Cir would have only been trying to find vengeance. Riz's eyes moisten at the thought of such things, a rare thing to happen. Every moment she trains herself to become more and more cold; emotionless. But this.....she hadn't trained enough for this. 

Posted By Riz   
04:05PM  
05/06/2002 " Re: Sad, Sad Deathful RP "  
  
((Moo! Hey, if you can be obsessed with meep I can be so with mooing. Hey, Lir is going to knock the house down on himself!))   
Riz's eyes widen, she was only subconciuosly paying attention to Nir's words. She stares in unbelieving shock at Cir. Her mouth gapes a little but she doesn't speak or move. 

Posted By Zira   
03:29AM  
05/06/2002 " Re: Sad, Sad Deathful RP "  
  
*lir had been peeking ou a window on he bottom floor of the house while the outside part had been going on. his eyes get all big and watery*   
  
Lir:: Cir....ish cir okay, mr. Hand??...   
Mr. Hand:: *lirs does a low voice* I don know lir....   
Lir:: and her master dosent look good...   
*lir turns away from the window and slowly paces around the room. suddenly lir's overwhelming sadness turns into malicious ((wheeeeee big word)) anger, and the normal silly, docil robot runs over to the wall and starts kicking it. then a saw thingy comes out of his head, along with a small laser, and he just starts atacking random junk in the old house, screaming random stuff, babbling mostly*   
  
((wow....lirs noooooottt happy....at all....)) 

Posted By Riz Message   
07:47PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Sad, Sad Deathful RP "  
  
Cir's main body is smashed and costume trashed, completely tattered. Many parts of her lay where she was hit, and continue to fall off of her as she's transported. Meanwhile Riz is still in a ton of pain, hardly able to move but she forces herself to anyway. "Computer.....please.....clean up......mess....." "Yes Ma'am." A trapdoor opens and all of the remains, fluids an' all, are taken care off. Riz groans as she moves around like a newborn deer: Horribly off-balance and shaking. She happens to glimpse out the window and see Nir carrying Cir. She first thinks that Nir is a real dog who's caught Cir. Then as Nir gets closer she recognises it as a costume. But at the same time she sees Cir--or whats left of her. Despite her injuries Riz runs outside and out into a deserted street ((no evil cars!)) and meets up with Nir. She still has tattered black clothing and burnt up skin, so she looks as bad as her robot. 

Posted By Kirby Message   
07:35PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Sad, Sad Deathful RP "  
  
*Ces looked horrified* oh no! CIR! *grabs Nir and runs* *Nir did something never done before...desobey Ces*   
Nir: can't just leave her there!   
Ces: she tried to kill you!   
Nir: don't care...must help her!   
Ces: NIR GET BACK!!!   
*Nir shook his head and picked up Cir's broken body....then ran towards Riz's house.*   
*Ces stopped and watched Nir go...not wanting to go to Riz's house* 

Posted By Riz Message   
07:32PM  
05/05/2002 " Sad, Sad Deathful RP "  
  
Cir is knocked off but into the street. By the time she starts to move, a truck zooms by and over Cir. "MASTE-"   
  
SMASH!   
  
((*sniffle* Poor Cir :( )) 

Posted By Kirby Message   
07:29PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
*Nir was defiently whimpering by now. He was still in his dog disguise and looked up at Cir with puppy-eyes (litterly!)* please let me go! I just wanted to help you!   
*Ces heard Nir's whimpering (hey it was loud!) and flew over to them, invisible. She flew into Cir...shoving her off Nir with a heavy force of doom* 

Posted By Riz Message   
07:28PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
((*Cir's been quoting many times from her master)) 

Posted By Riz Message   
07:27PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
((hmm.....time to give Cir a chance to kill...bwahahahaha! I scare me. I do that sometimes)) Cir strikes down her claws and proposlly misses, claws only touching the side of Nir's head. "Give up or perish." Cir quotes many times from her master. 

Posted By Kirby Message   
07:24PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
*looked scared* but that's all I knew to take you! And you looked hurt and stuff. Plus Ces is dead and not at home! please get off me!! *whimpers some* 

Posted By Riz Message   
07:23PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
"Or worse, I'd have to destory her. That's my master's job. Mine is to destory you." A pause. "I think." 

Posted By Riz Message   
07:22PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
She still speaks in that wacky, insane little robot voice so it sounds odd when she speaks this. "Never trust anyone and never go down. I do not trust you and even if I did there's no way in hell I'd tust going to Ces's house. She'll destory me." 

Posted By Kirby Message   
07:19PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
*Nir's eyes widden and he stuggles/kicks to get free.*   
What are you doing? I was going to help you!!! *tries to get her offfa him* 

Posted By Riz Message   
07:17PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
Cir suddenly pounces awake and tackles Nir to the ground, hissing after putting her hood on. She holds him down twightly and raises a paw/hand. Out of it come three long retractable claws and she glares.   
((A trick! Bwahahahahaha! Actually, she just dun trust Nir.)) 

Posted By Kirby Message   
07:15PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
*picks Cir up and takes her to Ces's home* 

Posted By Riz Message   
07:13PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
Cir don't move. Not even twitches. 

Posted By Kirby Message   
06:54PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
((uhuh sure she is!))   
*Nir looks around and then chases her downwad. WHen he reached the bottom where Cir was both his ateena's drooped downward* robot person? You allright? 

Posted By Riz Message   
06:50PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
((Oh shut it, Cir is so much brighter.))   
"I'M CONFUSED!!!!!!!!!" Cir screams right before jetting off in a fit of frustration and knocking herself out by hitting her head on a wooden pole. She falls a long way down, crashing through the floor and landing in the very deep basement.   
((um.....normally she is...)) 

Posted By Kirby Message   
06:47PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
((shut up I'm tired!))   
*doesn't fully trust Cir but doesn't want to fight. Was doing this to distract her ^^*   
((meep..I've got a smart robot! HEHE!)) 

Posted By Riz Message   
06:44PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
((that is so pathetic but so cute at the same time))   
Cir stands there, once more unsure of what to do. She could be like her master says to be: merciless and uncaring; just getting the job done. Or she could be her natural self which would be peaceful and not killing anything but time. Not at all sure what to do and very cofused, Cir starts to cry and hugs Nir back for comfort. 

Posted By Kirby Message   
06:39PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
*Nir whimpers some more* don't hurt my master *hugs Cir and starts crying* ((awww!)) 

Posted By Riz Message   
06:35PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
"Well den it'd be MY Masta's turn now!" She says fiercly. 

Posted By Kirby Message   
06:33PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
*Nir whimpers* but your master killed my master first! She was just having vengance! 

Posted By Riz Message   
06:32PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
Cir glares, lookying kinda scary. She doesn't often glare. "Doomed, yesh. Mah masta is nearly dead becuase of Ces-evil right now. I must do my job and help Master." 

Posted By Kirby Message   
06:30PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
*Nir nodded* but she not dead...I mean doomed is she? 

Posted By Riz Message   
06:27PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
"She turn all invisy when I came in with tacos." 

Posted By Kirby Message   
06:26PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
*Nir stands there confused...then looked around* what did you do with my master? *sniff* 

Posted By Riz Message   
06:24PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
((it's like they both just stand there in shock and confusion for a while then scream, lol)) "But--you--Masta--eh--I--Ces is--" Cir stutters on everyword, not knowing what to say. 

Posted By Kirby Message   
06:21PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
*gasps too...not knowing what to do* 

Posted By Riz Message   
06:16PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
"*gasps*That the name of my master's enemy-thingy! My master's name be Riz!" 

Posted By Kirby Message   
06:14PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
Her name is...was...Ces. *shoves face with taco* 

Posted By Riz Message   
06:13PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
Cir lands and tilts her head. "What's your master's name-type-thingy?" 

Posted By Kirby Message   
06:12PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
*Nir shrugged* human was on Irk....Ras (invader_ras...most of you know her) gave me to her. But master nice and gives me taco's!!! You not harm my master. *sniff* but now my master dead!!! 

Posted By Riz Message   
06:09PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
"Humans are poopy! How'd you get a human master?" 

Posted By Kirby Message   
06:07PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
*Ces looks back and watchs*   
*Nir thinks about it* I eat food...but no surrurender. I trained well too, but master be human. *puts his weapons away and brings out more taco's and the crazy monkey show* 

Posted By Riz Message   
06:04PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
Cir's weapons retract in less then a flash and she jets up, avoiding the shots, moving around with the ones on her hands. "My Master is the greatest Irken warrior ever! She's taught me how to fight! You either surrender and we eat foooooooood together peacefully or I'll be forced to destory you!" 

Posted By Kirby Message   
06:01PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
*Nir's TV disapears and he opens his weapons up* I JUST TRY AND MAKE FRIENDS! NOW YOU PAY!!!!! YOU MAKE ME MISS SCARY MONKEY! YOU REALLY REALLY PAY!! AIEEEEE!!!!!!   
*fires rockets, missels, guns, lasers, everything and anything at Cir* 

Posted By Riz Message   
05:58PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
Cir had unfortuneatly fired at the same time Lir spoke, droning him out. 

Posted By Riz Message   
05:57PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
Cir's eyes flickers from purple to red, trying to decide what to do. I hope Nir's master is like mine and will fight me if I hurt Nir... Cir's eyes turn red and her head opens up, taking out four times as many weapons from her head then Gir can. She fires them all at once, using several targeting systems for perfect aim. 

Posted By Zira Message   
05:57PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
*lir watches*   
Lir:: PLEASE STOP THE FIGHTINGNESS!!! be niiiiceeee....no lasers, no hurting, no meanieness!! just be niiiiiiccceee!! can i have a taco? 

Posted By Kirby Message   
05:53PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
*Nir hands Cir a taco* we can battle later! I'm missing the scary monkey show...let's go watch it! *his two antenna's show a transmition of a tv, the scary monkey show come on. Nir squels with delight and eats a taco as he watch's*   
*Ces uses this opurtunity to sneak away, while invisible* 

Posted By Riz Message   
05:51PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
Cir takes off the hood of her cat costume. "Oooh, I like tac--*reverts back to serious mode, being an advanced "advanced" Sir unit* PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" 

Posted By Kirby Message   
05:46PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
*Ces's eyes widen as she see's the laser. She dodges the shots, missing her barely. She calls for help with a transmitter-type thingy*   
NIR! GET OVER HERE!!! ((see disc for Nir))   
Nir:what? The scary monkey show is on!   
Ces: never mind that now Nir, we'll finsih it later. I need HELP!!!   
Nir: where are you?   
Ces: I'm dead   
NIr: *gasp*   
Ces: yes...but Riz's STUPID robot is trying to err...do doomish stuff to me! Come quickly!   
*Nir's eye's went red and he saluted* Yes my master! He put on his black lab suite and used his jet-engines to come where Ces was. He saw Cir and waved*   
HI!!! I brought some TACO'S! Want some? 

Posted By Riz Message   
05:34PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
"YOU!!!" Cir goes from purple to blood red. "You was in mah masta's house when she was ridding us all of the tratior! I senseded you, I did!! But me no see you! You are the one most liable for hurting my master ta pieces!" An interesting laser comes out of her head. On it, it reads "GhostShocker" ((Convenient, no?)). She fires five times where she saw Ces. 

Posted By Kirby Message   
05:30PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
*jumps when she see's Cir* AHHH!!! *turns invisisble* 

Posted By Riz Message   
05:26PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
((Jhonen))   
Riz starts to get up, but pretty painfully and slowly. She opens her eyes to see a confused and worried Cir.   
"You okay, Master?"   
"Yes......I'm fine....."   
"Um..oh yeah! I killed Lir for you."   
"And sent the parts to the Tallest?"   
"Oops. Me gunna do dat now!" Cir flys off back to the building, but not before grabbing two tacos from the Crazy Taco. She jumps down the hole she made, and lands next to Lir, smiling with tacos in her hands. But her smile fades when she sees Ces's ghost floatin' near by. "AIIIIEE!!" Bats flap out of the house through the hole at the sound of Cir's startled shriek.((Hey, I like bats, okay?)) 

Posted By Kirby Message   
05:12PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
((stole it from who Riz?))   
  
*Ces looked down at Lir* sorry Lir. Well *smiles* at least your alieve. Zira would have been glad at that. 

Posted By Riz Message   
04:19PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
((well my ff.net friends stole it from him ^^)) 

Posted By Zira Message   
03:52PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
*lir looks up from a conversation him and mr. hand had been having. he sticks his hand behind his back and says*   
Lir:: sulking..... 

Posted By Zira Message   
03:51PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
(( i thought jhonen made up MEEP....i saw squee say it a few times...)) 

Posted By Riz Message   
03:12PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
"MASTER!!!!!!!!!!" Cir cries rushing over to Riz and shaking her back and forth. "Master?? Master, are you okay?!" Cir starts to sob, thinking that her master is dead. Aitu, who's near by, had run out of batteries about the time Riz killed Zira. 

Posted By Kirby Message   
03:08PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
((*shrugs* I can't stop saying it! It's like some sort of freaky addiction!))   
  
*Ces hums along as she spots Lir* Lir? What are you doing there? ((meep!)) 

Posted By Riz Message   
03:06PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
((what is with u and meeping? Didn't I start dat after stealing it from my ff.net friends?))   
Cir busts in through the open door and goes red, about ot anounce that Lir was killed but turns back to purple after seeing that her master appears to be dead.((but she's not......hmmm, but that would be cool....nah, bot worth it)) 

Posted By Kirby Message   
03:03PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
((all I have to say to that is: MEEP!))   
*continues search, grinning evilly when she imagines shocking Zim with her new-found power* 

Posted By Riz Message   
03:02PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
((that just wasn't cool....))   
Riz doesn't yell or cringe but after the shock she faints, clothes completely brunt by now and same with her now greenish-black skin. 

Posted By Kirby Message   
03:00PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
*Ces sighs, not sure who to beilive anymore. She shocks Riz one more time and does a few flips for the hell of it and goes back to finding Zim* 

Posted By Riz Message   
02:58PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
"Try.....and.........over......throw.....our....leaders......" Riz's body shakes and twitches uncontrolably as she tries to work it too hard by standing straight and speaking. 

Posted By Kirby Message   
02:56PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
*Ces looked confused* but what did Zira do to be a traitor? 

Posted By Riz Message   
02:53PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
Riz takes a moment to catch her breath then glares, though weakly, at Ces. "Because..it's...my...job. My job..........to...keep......the......Irken......race....strong....by..killing......off......tratiors...my duty.........keep.........us....safe.....and.....free......of....annoyances.....like........them...." 

Posted By Kirby Message   
02:51PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
*Ces frowns and wondering what would happen if she HAD killed Riz. Then Riz would be more powerfull than her.* Why'd you kill Zira, Riz? 

Posted By Riz Message   
02:48PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
Riz still stands and doesn't want to give Ces the satisfaction of her screams. So Riz not only endures pain that would kill a human most dreadfully but only cringes and on occansion makes a small, quiet noise. 

Posted By Kirby Message   
02:45PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
*Ces smiles and still shocks her again* have you? Well...endure some more! MWAHAHHAHAHA! (has lost it) 

Posted By Riz Message   
02:42PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
((awww...bai-bye)) 

Posted By Riz Message   
02:41PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
((meep..poor Lir)) 

Posted By Zira Message   
02:41PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
((i gotta goooo now...bye ill be bak on later)) 

Posted By Riz Message   
02:41PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
"I've...endured....worse.." Riz tries to stand straight without shaking. She coughs up smoke and blood((note to morons(lol, Jhonen rip-off): that's not a good sign)). 

Posted By Zira Message   
02:40PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
*lir starts singing, crying quietly.*   
Lir:: ive got a lovely bunch o coconuts....deeedlydeeely...there they are all standing in a row...bumbumbum....   
*he plays with his hand, using his thumbish hand thing to make it look like a mouth.*   
Lir:: that song used to annoy zira...did you know that, mr. hand?   
"mr. hand"::: *lir does a funny low voice* no, i didnt lir.... 

Posted By Riz Message   
02:38PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
((hello?)) 

Posted By Riz Message   
02:34PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
"GAAAAAAAAIIIIIEE!!" Riz almost falls but remains standing. "You..know...that....you'll.....run...out....of......energy.....very...quickly.......if....you....keep...that.....up....." 

Posted By Zira Message   
02:34PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
*lir waves*   
Lir:: buhbyesies....*he then climbs deep into the old building, looking for a nice place to hide. he sits down in a dark corner, looking over his now black hand, wondering what to do next. he is being a bit serious for an insane robot, surprisingly* 

Posted By Kirby Message   
02:32PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
*Ces laughed evilly like Zim in Future Dib and shocked her again, only with higher volts* 

Posted By Riz Message   
02:30PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
"Okay. I come visit you lots and lots and give you tacos and pancakes and foooooooooood. BYE!" Cir jets off and goes through the roof. 

Posted By Zira Message   
02:30PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
(goo=good) 

Posted By Zira Message   
02:29PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
*lir listens to cirs plan*   
Lir:: wowsies...that sounds goo...ill go hide in the building-ma-bob...kay? 

Posted By Riz Message   
02:28PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
((How about we ALL start god-moding now, yes? lol))   
"YEEEEEOOOOWWWWW!!!" Riz pants heavily after the attack. It hurt. 

Posted By Kirby Message   
02:26PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
*Ces glares at Riz and sends a bolt of lighting through Riz's WHOLE body* ((wow...now that's cheap! MEEP!)) 

Posted By Riz Message   
02:24PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
"Me have a plan! I hide you and take cares of ya then me tell Masta that I killed ya." Cir leads the way and stops behind an abandoned building. 

Posted By Zira Message   
02:22PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
*as cir tackled lir, his robot hand landed in a puddle of Zira's blood. the metal sizzles and turns black, so he now has a black hand. he realizes he should listen, follows cir so she dosent have to drag him. lir manages to babble out* how do i get out? *very quietly* 

Posted By Riz Message   
02:18PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
((yes well, Riz is a twicked homicidal Irken and she hated you.))   
"HAHAHAHAHA!" Riz puts her spider legs in the flames, cleaning off the blood. "Wow you're dumb!" 

Posted By Kirby Message   
02:14PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
((well I didn't want to be killed! But you killed me anyway without having a chance to fight back! MEEP!))   
  
*Ces looks at Riz* blue flames? ok...*narrows her eyes and blue flames come out of the pupil's and hits Riz's head* 

Posted By Riz Message   
02:08PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
((how am I a tratior if my leaders and fellows adore me? They WANT be to kill tratiors, fool! ))   
"Umm...nice aim but....you need to use the blue fire on Irkens. The green stuff just kinda tickles." Riz then calls out to Cir who is dragging Lir out the door. "CIR, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! COME BAAAACK!" 

Posted By Kirby Message   
02:02PM  
05/05/2002 " Re: Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
((only traitor is you!))   
*Ces glares at Riz and PROPERLLY throws green fire on her that came out of her pupil's* RUN LIR!!! BE FREE!! *throws more Green fire* 

Posted By Riz Message   
01:37PM  
05/05/2002 " Strange, Ansty RP of Deathyful Doom "  
  
"Oh yeah, and you humans don't kill yourselves everyday, proposely or not. This is a rare occansion....Zira wasn't a true one of us. Just...a mistake. A tratior." Riz kicks Zira's remains, then turns to Lir. "Lir.....I'm afraid that I have to destory you too. I swear, for you, that I'll make less painful." Riz is about to strike but Cir pounces on Lir and moves him out of the way. "RUN!!!" She shouts in a her high-pitched robotic voice.   
((I wrote the kill-part well? Neato. I'm a fanfic writer and read JtHM so that's most likely why it turned out alright. ^^ Hey.......there's still another tratior here, isn't there? *evil smile*)) 

  
Posted By Riz Message 

10:29AM  
05/05/2002 " Re: RP "  
  
(n/m that "was tha movie good" part, i skipped over when u said it was...lol, i do that sometimes)) 

Posted By Zira Message   
10:28AM  
05/05/2002 " Re: RP "  
  
((no, i didnt want to be saved...all part of a plan... riz and i had this planned, yes...nice of you to consider it tho...was spiderman good?)) 

Posted By Kirby Message   
10:00AM  
05/05/2002 " Re: RP "  
  
((sorry Zira - I could have saved you last night but I was watching Spiderman! Man is that a great movie!!!))   
  
*Ces growls softly under her reath then becomes visible* DAMNIT RIZ!!! You even killed your own kind...you own "friend". Hmmm...I would kill you but then you'd just be as powerfull as I am now, and as powerfull as Zira would be when she gets used to your powers!!! Hmmm.....what to do with you? *ponders* 

Posted By Zira Message   
10:13PM  
05/04/2002 " Re: RP "  
  
((though i dont know how much that is, coming from a 13 year old.)) 

Posted By Zira Message   
10:11PM  
05/04/2002 " Re: RP "  
  
Aah, well im going to bed now....gotta think up a few more details on my neeeeeewww rp character...yepperz....nighty-night! 

Posted By Zira Message   
10:10PM  
05/04/2002 " Re: RP "  
  
((riz, i must say, i love the way u describe stuuff....do u write stories alot? u could be an awesome horror novel writer :) )) 

Posted By Zira Message   
10:08PM  
05/04/2002 " Re: RP "  
  
*lir stares wide-eyed at riz, tears stilled welled up in his eyes. he jumps up and runs to what is left of his frend and owner. her turns and faces riz, and points a shiny little robot finger at her.*   
Lir:: you...you...monster person...ZIRA KILLER!!! *she runs around is a circle around riz babbling, half enraged, half drowning in sadness*   
LIR:: *is also making sense for once, amazingly*   
YOU KILLED HER!! SHE GO BAH-BYE!!! NO MORE ZIRA!!! SHE D...DEAD NOW!!ZIRA KILLER ZIRA KILLER ZIRA KILLER ZIRA KILLERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!! *lir continues this for a while. meanwhile, above where the bloody remains of zira lay, a light mist-like cloud rises out of the ground. ((spOoOoOoOoky)) it floats over to lir, and he stops. it then floats out of the house, never to be seen again by anyone except lir. as it leaves, a voice is heard, ziras voice, only much softer, and sounding calm and happy. it says softly as it leaves*   
mist zira ghosty thing:: the other shall come........((OoOoOoOo mystery......ps my new rp character is not "tho other" i just made that up cuz its so cheesy it sounds kool.)) 

Posted By Riz Message   
09:43PM  
05/04/2002 " Re: RP "  
  
((Hmmm.....I've killed two guild members......who's next? XD )) 

Posted By Riz Message   
09:42PM  
05/04/2002 " Re: RP "  
  
((lol. So morbid of you! ^^)) Cir starts to cry a little. Riz glares coldly at Zira. The speech which she could prove so much of it to be wrong has only given her an edge of homicidality((nice word)). The kill wouldn't be so hard afterall. "Oh you don't know me too well. I torture and kill FOR the wonderful screams....count them all and keep a mental record." She gets a crooked and evil smile. "Especially when the enemy is so foolish. Because....do tell........if you and your fellows are so strong and vast how come you've yet to succeed? Because your weak." She frowns and hisses the words. twitching her spider legs closer to Zira. "Because you're simple-minded mistakes. And........last but not least.....because of ME."   
Riz slashes a quick four times from under Zira into her legs, throwing one off. Two others take off a hand and an arm. Another goes across her back.((E-gads, I'm violent! Time for bed, kiddies! o.0;;; )) Before Zira could even get a chance to scream and add to Riz's mental collection, all four spider legs bust into her head and rip out instantly. The dripping robotic legs retreat half-way and back into a pouncing position, surrounding Riz. She glares heartlessly at the ruins of Zira, listening to the pitter-patter of blood dripping from her weapons. 

Posted By Zira Message   
08:17PM  
05/04/2002 " Re: RP "  
  
((wowies!! that was a looooooooooong death speech! sounds neater here than it did in my head.... *squeals* wheeee this is so fun! wow that sounded messed up.)) 

Posted By Zira Message   
08:13PM  
05/04/2002 " Re: RP "  
  
*she looks down, then up*   
thats all of that subject. now....my goodbye. Id like to say that i beleive i was a fool to ever trust anyone...thats a good motto...trust no-one...and...and id now like to say goodbye. goodbye irk. goodbye tallest morons. goodbye suns, planets and stars, and all celestial bodies of which i have always admired and envied....i do hope irkens become stars when they die....*she says casually, as if having a normal conversation* stars are so beautiful..carefree, no problems, no friends, no enemies....just shining, lighting the universe....*she sighs, then gets back to saying goodbye to stuff* goodbye riz...goodbye fellow invaders...goodbye followers, enemies, and those whom i never knew or cared about....goodbye...everything...goodbye! GOODBYE! GOODBYE! *she says the next one very loudly, so lir can hear* and especially goodbye to Lir, my colleague and only true friend. im sorry if i ever hurt your feelings or mistreated you.   
Lir:: *eyes well up with even more tears and he tries to run to zira, but his legs wont move. he yells miserably* BYE-BYE ZIRAAAAAA!!   
* Zira then stares riz straight in the eyes. she leans her head back, exposing her neck, clear of any objects, all stretched out, the perfect target.*   
Zira:: "go on then. o, and please, make it quick...unless you want my tourtured screams to be stuck in your mind forever. *she says, flashing a smile, half mockingly, half sadly, half happily. ((yes, i kno that 3 halves!))* 

Posted By Zira Message   
07:58PM  
05/04/2002 " Re: RP "  
  
*zira takes another deep breath and begins, her voice sounding bold, yet trembling*   
Zira:: first of all..i perfer "bringer of new better ways" rather than traitor, though i guess its the same. *she sighs, now sounding a bit...insane..* Im sure you think that you'll destroy us, the only ones in this horrible soceity of ours that have any sense or courage. yes, yes, you call courage like war heros, killing millions....thats not real courage...but im getting of subject! you think youll disband us, killing me. but you wont. because after i die, long after the spaceworms have feasted upon my flesh, another will be created. and i pity him or her. for its not an easy life, that of a leader! planning, hiding from the tallest goons, running, and im off subject again. anyway, that one, he or she WILL succeed. you know why/ because the irken society will grow weak, frail in parts from weak soceity structure...its a bad combination...stubborn, strong wills and weak ways...and that other will find a way.....but...but....((im gonne finish on my next post...this ones kinda...long.)) 

Posted By Riz Message   
07:30PM  
05/04/2002 " Re: RP "  
  
"Who else is here anyway? I feel sumthin'....." Although Cir cannot see or hear Ces she can still detect a supernatural presence. As can Riz, if she was paying attention to anything besides her current mission. 

Posted By Riz Message   
07:23PM  
05/04/2002 " Re: RP "  
  
"Me too.....I usually help but me dun wanna this time..." Cir sits next to Lir while she watches her master. 

Posted By Zira Message   
05:21PM  
05/04/2002 " Re: RP "  
  
Lir:: *mutters* i dunno...but i kno what happened that last time she got her spider legs out.... 


End file.
